Le Journal de River Song
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Le journal de River Song, présent depuis le premier épisode où le personnage apparait ainsi que dans tous les autres par la suite, il reste secret ainsi que toutes les aventures racontées en son sein. Dans cette fan-fiction, je vous en propose ma version.
1. Day 1

**_Journal de River Song_**

**Jour 1 :**

Le réveil. C'est comme une nouvelle vie qui commence. Déjà, j'ai de toute évidence un nouveau nom. River Song. Ca me plait assez, et au moins j'ai avec ce nouveau nom la chance de recommencer à zéro. Le Docteur qui m'a toujours obsédé m'obsède toujours autant mais plus pour les même raisons. Je suis comme libérée d'un fardeau, d'une tâche qu'on m'avait ordonnée de réaliser : le tuer.

Je n'y arriverais jamais. Pas que je n'en sois pas capable, j'y étais même parvenue et je réussirais sûrement à nouveau… Si je le voulais. Et c'est bien là qu'est la différence avec mes anciennes régénérations, je ne le veux pas. Je ne le veux plus. Enfant, j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir choisir et dans ma dernière régénération, je me renseignais sur lui et me préparais à notre dernière et unique rencontre. J'avais un but. Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus. Qu'est-ce que va bien pouvoir devenir River Song ? Le Docteur doit sûrement déjà le savoir. Il semble tout connaitre de moi, de mon futur. Cela veut sûrement dire que l'on va se revoir. J'attends ça avec impatience d'ailleurs. Je me souviens des derniers mots qu'il m'a adressés avant de me laisser ici, un hôpital au LIème siècle, il m'a dit que selon lui la première chose que je devais savoir c'était que le Docteur mentait. C'est bien possible, il semble y être obligé. Mon futur semble être son passé. Il en a de la chance de savoir ce qui va m'arriver. En tout cas, ça ne semble pas si mal parti pour cette nouvelle vie.

Je me souviens aussi de ce qu'il m'a chuchoté à Berlin, il s'adressait à River mais je suis elle à présent. Donc il me parlait à moi. Combien de temps va-t-il falloir que j'attende pour le revoir ? Je me moque du reste à présent. Mon futur, ma destinée toute entière est à ses côtés. Je ne vis plus que dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais je sais que ce sera le cas, sinon il ne saurait pas tout ça sur moi. Il m'avait déjà vu. Alors je le reverrais.

Mais quand ? Et comment ferais-je pour le retrouver ? Il me faut un nouveau but pour cette nouvelle existence. Et je crois savoir exactement lequel ce sera… Un but bien plus noble que celui qu'on m'a imposé : le retrouver. En attendant, je dois me reposer ici et réfléchir à mon avenir. Que vais-je devenir ? Qui est River Song ? Qui suis-je et qui serais-je dans cette nouvelle et dernière vie ?


	2. Day 2

**Jour 2 :**

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment le second jour de River Song, mais c'est le premier de ma nouvelle vie. Je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Et aucune trace du Docteur… ou de mes parents. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. Comme je l'ai toujours fait au fond. Au moins, je ne suis pas un bébé cette fois-ci.

Je vais devoir me trouver un endroit où vivre à présent et trouver comment gagner de quoi vivre aussi justement. Le LIème siècle est aussi tout nouveau pour moi. Mais m'adapter est une chose que je connais et dans laquelle je suis douée. Une survivante, voilà ce que j'ai toujours été. Et ce que je suis encore. Même si je ne peux plus me régénérer à présent. L'immortalité n'aurait pas valu la mort du Docteur. Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital où il m'a déposé, je ne pense jamais qu'à lui. Et je sais que ma vie entière sera dévouée à le retrouver. Il m'a donné ce carnet dans lequel j'écris. Sa couverture me rappelle tant le Tardis. Sa cabine bleue volante… La conscience du Tardis m'a appris à le piloter pour que je puisse sauver mes parents. Je suis reliée à elle d'une façon que je comprends encore assez mal. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais ces réponses. Le Docteur doit sûrement le savoir.

Tout me ramène toujours à lui… Lui qui est si loin certainement. A n'importe quelle période du temps. Il me manque. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment le retrouver. Il pourrait être n'importe où. Personne ne peut vraiment savoir où est le Docteur. Et les seules traces qu'il laisse sont infimes, des empreintes d'insectes dans l'immensité de l'Histoire de l'Univers. Mais c'est pourtant uniquement dans l'Histoire que je pourrais trouver sa trace. En apprendre plus sur lui aussi. Peut-être que je devrais visiter des musées ? Des archives ? Des Universités ? Où sont donc conservées ces traces ?


	3. Day 3

**Jour 13 :**

Je me rapproche peut-être bien du but, de l'unique but que je me suis fixée : j'ai entendu parler d'une université d'archéologie. Elle se situe sur la Lune, le satellite terrestre que j'ai si souvent observé en étant enfant. Le même satellite dont l'attirance avait permis la construction de la combinaison de cosmonaute dont j'ai été si longtemps prisonnière. Cette combinaison crée pour Le tuer. Elle hante mes souvenirs. Mes cauchemars aussi. Mais la Lune a maintenant un nouvel attrait pour moi. On dit qu'elle est la meilleure base de données sur le Docteur. J'espère que mon instinct a eu raison en me poussant à embarquer pour le système solaire. Après, il faudra encore que je me fasse accepter dans l'institut. Archéologue… Quoi de mieux pour retrouver un voyageur du temps ?


	4. Day 4

**Jour 15 :**

La Lune est telle que dans mes souvenirs. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de contempler ses cratères vieux de plusieurs milliards d'années. J'ai été admise à y suivre des études d'archéologie. Il faut dire que mon dossier – crée de toute pièce – était assez impressionnant. Mais je sais que j'en serais capable.

Tout s'est bien passé, en grande partie grâce à mon dossier et mes soi-disant recommandations, mais quand l'homme qui m'a fait passer cette entrevue m'a demandé quelle était la raison de mon empressement d'étudier l'archéologie, j'ai hésité à inventer une raison bidon. Une passion pour l'Histoire par exemple. Ce qui aurait bien été complétement faux au vue de mon passé avec cette matière à l'école. Mais non, à la place, j'ai choisi l'honnêteté : pour retrouver un homme bien.

D'accord : un Seigneur du Temps. D'accord : l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse en si peu de temps. Le Docteur, le seul homme que j'aimerais de toute ma vie… A présent, je suis plus près que jamais de le retrouver. Mes études vont commencer et j'aurais tout le temps pour mes propres recherches. Docteur, je vous jure que je vous reverrais bientôt, mon amour.


	5. Day 5

**Jour 456 :**

Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit ici. Mes études m'ont requis plus de temps que je ne le supposais. Ce n'était pas si inintéressant. J'ai découvert énormément de choses grâce aux cours. Je pourrais presque même dire qu'à présent l'Histoire m'intéresse vraiment. Je n'y croyais pas au départ… Mais l'archéologie est peut-être bel et bien faite pour moi ?

Pour ce qui est du Docteur – qui ne quitte malgré tout jamais mes pensées – je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé pour ce qui est de le retrouver. La tâche est bien plus ardue que je me l'étais imaginée mais je ne désespère pas pour autant. Et j'ai quand même pu en découvrir beaucoup sur lui. Et sur moi. Ca je ne m'y attendais pas… Mais River Song/Melody Pond apparait parfois dans les archives. Bien sûr ce sont des « spoilers » sur mon avenir. Mais je suis quand même bien curieuse. Et c'est ma seule piste pour retrouver le Docteur, alors j'enquête sur ma propre personne, mon propre futur. J'en apprends ainsi autant sur moi que sur lui. Et tout pousse à prouver qu'après l'avoir retrouvé, nous serons très liés… J'ai même trouvé des documents suggérant que River Song pourrait être la femme du Docteur.

Je ne sais pas si je dois les croire mais au fond de mon cœur, je les espère vrais. J'attends de découvrir la vérité avec encore plus d'impatience qu'auparavant.

En même temps, je crains aussi de découvrir cette vérité, j'ai peur de retrouver le Docteur… River Song. Le nom par lequel le Docteur lui-même m'a nommé. La femme que m'a montrée le Teselecta. La femme qu'ont connue mes parents avant même ma naissance… Cette River Song. Celle que je suis sensée devenir… River Song est plus connue pour un autre fait qui tout autant que son présumé mariage est directement lié au Docteur. Elle l'aurait tué… Evidemment, Melody Pond a été enlevée bébé dans cet unique but par le Silence mais je croyais en avoir terminé avec cette partie de ma vie.

Et pourtant, de nombreux documents font part de la mort du Docteur en 2010. Sur les bords du Lac Silencio. Aux Etats-Unis, sur Terre. Tous parlent d'un drôle de spationaute. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse de la même combinaison que celle qui m'a gardée prisonnière dans mes plus jeunes années sur Terre. Et encore plus, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que je puisse être celle à l'intérieur, à l'idée que je puisse le tuer. Je refuse que ce soit là mon destin. Ni le sien… Mourir de ma main… Jamais ! De toute façon, j'ignore où est cette combinaison spatiale et je n'ai aucune envie de la chercher. Si je trouve le Docteur ce ne sera pas pour le voir mourir sous mes yeux. Pas une seconde fois. Je le jure.


	6. Day 6

**Jour 578 :**

Je viens de passer mes examens. Avec succès. Me voici diplômée, titulaire d'un Doctorat : me voici Docteur. Le Docteur River Song. Et je suis donc enfin entièrement libre de mes recherches. Depuis deux ans maintenant, je suis hantée à l'idée de tuer un jour mon bien-aimé. De force ou de gré… Aussi, ma seule préoccupation de chercheuse et d'amoureuse est de déterrer la vérité sur la mort du Docteur. Le 22 Avril 2011 aux abords du lac Silencio. A 17 h 02… Une date aussi précise : l'heure et le jour de la mort de mon si cher Docteur. Je l'ai noté dans mon carnet en première page. C'est la première chose qui me vient en tête en l'ouvrant mais à force je la garde en tête tout le temps. Même la nuit. Tous mes cauchemars se résument à ce jour maudit. Et j'espère ne jamais les vivre en vrai.


	7. Day 7

**Jour 584 :**

Mes recherches avancent. J'ai découvert des témoignages ! Des témoignages sur les dernières heures, les dernières paroles de mon Docteur ! Ce n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque. Des enfants terriens, anglais pas américains mais le Docteur a toujours eu un faible pour le Royaume-Uni plus que pour les Etats-Unis. Je les ai déjà lus plusieurs fois mais je les étudierais plus profondément demain. Je sens que je me rapproche du dénouement… J'ai juste peur maintenant de ce que cela me dira. Qui suis-je vraiment pour le Docteur, moi, River ? Sa future femme ou alors son dernier assassin ?


	8. Day 8

**Jour 585 – à moins que ce ne soit plus… Des jours, des mois voire plus ont passé depuis la dernière fois où j'ai écrit dans ce journal… - :**

La dernière question que je m'étais posée… Que j'avais écrite ici même : Qui suis-je ?

L'épouse ou la femme qui allait un jour tuer le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'Univers ?

Je l'ignorais encore hier…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la réponse : je suis les deux.

Tout a commencé dans mon bureau à l'université lunaire. _Elle _est revenue. _Elle_ m'a retrouvé… La femme qui m'avait enlevé à mes parents le jour-même de ma naissance. La femme qui m'a donné pour mission, pour ordre, de tuer le Docteur. Elle m'a retrouvé et m'a de nouveau capturé. Elle m'a une seconde fois enfermée dans cette combinaison que je hais. Cette combinaison que je n'ai pas pu arrêter et qui a accompli ce pourquoi on l'avait fabriqué : elle a tué le Docteur. Ou plutôt tout le monde croit et je suis la seule à savoir la vérité. Melody Pond ou River Song, quel que soit mon nom, sera pour toujours celle qui a tué le Docteur. Emprisonnée à vie pour ce meurtre qui dégoute l'univers tout entier. Mais mon Docteur est toujours en vie. Il survit à tout… Et surtout à moi. Caché et protégé dans le Teselecta, il a survécu aux décharges mortelles que je ne contrôlais pas. Mais je suis la seule à le savoir. Même maman et papa ignorent tout du subterfuge qu'il a employé.

Et je suis mariée à présent. La femme du Docteur. Il m'a épousé dans une sorte d'univers parallèle crée par mes actions – j'ai tenté de lui sauver la vie et altéré un point fixe dans le temps… - où le temps lui-même était suspendu et se désagrégeait. Tout l'univers qui périssait et comme dernier acte, dernier espoir, il m'a fait sa femme… Et je l'ai tué pour sauver l'Univers. Affreux paradoxe.

Je suis maintenant en prison, j'ai été jugée très rapidement. Ma culpabilité était plus qu'évidente et mon crime bien trop grave pour rester impuni. Si j'avais moi-même était dans le jury, j'en aurais décidé de même. La survie du Docteur est notre secret. Et j'attends qu'il arrive maintenant. Je sais qu'il le fera. Je suis sa femme après tout. Et mes nuits ne vont plus être pleines de cauchemars mais de fabuleuses aventures avec mon Docteur. J'entends déjà le bruit si familier, rassurant et excitant du Tardis : il est là. J'ai hâte de le retrouver. A présent que je sais qui je suis et que je sais qu'il viendra toujours me trouver, je n'ai plus à faire toutes ces recherches… La prison c'est reposant après tout ce que je viens de vivre. Et tout ce que je vivrais bientôt. Ceci sera ma première évasion. Ma première vraie nuit en tant que la femme du Docteur, en tant que le Docteur River Song.


	9. Day 9

**Jour 586 **:

Waouh quelle nuit! A peine avais-je fini d'écrire hier soir que le son familier du TARDIS retentissait dans l'air de la prison où je suis enfermée. Et le Docteur était là, m'attendant dans un beau costume. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'était ce carnet : notre journal. Pas que le mien, le nôtre. Apparemment, on se rencontrerait dans me mauvais ordre et on aurait besoin d'un guide... Ça veut dire que je vais le rencontre plus jeune plus tard. Et ça explique surtout comment il savait autant de choses sur moi. Plus que moi... Il m'avait déjà rencontré, mon futur moi. En tout cas, à présent, il y a des règles que je dois suivre. Et j'ai bien la confirmation que nos aventures ne font que commencer! Ce n'était pas qu'une nuit, c'était notre première nuit. L'univers est si vaste et le temps aussi, j'avais raison de penser que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Pour ce qui est de cette nuit en particulier, on a été voir les étoiles. Comment mieux décrire cette superbe soirée que m'a offerte le Docteur ce soir? Les étoiles mais pas n'importe lesquelles : toutes les étoiles ! En une seconde, elles étaient toutes rassemblées devant nos yeux, le plus d'étoiles visibles dans tout l'espace-temps à ce qu'il m'a dit. Et comment refuser de le croire? C'est mon mari maintenant, et c'était vraiment magique! Une soirée de rêve, non, le début d'un rêve. A la nuit prochaine où j'entendrais le TARDIS! Peut-être la prochaine nuit mais comment savoir? La journée va être longue...


	10. Day 10

**Jour 587 :**

Pas de Docteur ni de TARDIS ce soir... Il a tout l'univers à parcourir mais il m'a promis de vite revenir. Je l'attend de pied ferme, avec impatience même. J'ai tant besoin de quitter ces murs sans couleur ni âme. J'espère ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps mon si cher seigneur du temps...


	11. Day 11

**Jour 589 :**

Deuxième nuit avec lui! Et quelle nuit, celle-là aussi ! La dernière fois on était allé sur une planète tellement ennuyeuse que le docteur n'avait même pas pris la peine de me donner son nom. Celle-ci avait bien un nom, et si elle était calme et certainement ennuyeuse selon les critères du Docteur, elle était juste magnifique et tellement exotique par rapport à la Terre ou son satellite lunaire...

Riva Diva III. Voilà son nom. Et quelle planète ! Toute sa civilisation se concentre dans des bulles. Pas des bulles d'air mais des bulles d'eau. Une planète entièrement aquatique, même son noyau apparemment... Dans toute son atmosphère ces grandes bulles parfois même gigantesques. Certaines sont habitées d'autres concentrent des services "municipaux" car ce sont de vraies villes entières bâties dans différentes bulles et reliées entre elles par des tubes de verre si léger qu'ils ne font pas éclater ces bulles. Une véritable merveille et une singularité dans toute l'histoire de l'architecture et de l'urbanisme du cosmos. Riva Diva III... Un très bon choix pour un rendez-vous romantique. On apprend encore à se connaitre même si l'on est mariés et plus j'apprends sur lui, plus je l'aime...

Mais me voilà à présent de retour dans ma cellule. Et lui, libre comme un papillon, s'en va voletant dans son TARDIS vers d'autres aventures aussi passionnantes que Riva Diva III et une nuit avec moi.


	12. Day 12

**Jour 593 :**

Après l'immense océan de Riva Diva, nous voilà partis sur une planète désertique : Gyrr. Quel nom affreux! Et quel climat torride! Gyrr n'a qu'une seule vraie particularité et pas des moindres : un immense oasis, le seul de toute la planète. Il est arrosé non pas par la pluie ou rempli par des nappes phréatiques comme les autres oasis de l'univers, mais par une cascade gigantesque sortant droit des nuages jaunes comme le sable, une cascade d'eau de l'air, blanche par la force de son jet et l'écume quelle contient. Mais elle n'est pas salée, écumeuse mais pas salée. C'était juste incroyable! Et dans cet oasis, il y avait des plantes, des sortes de figuiers et dattiers principalement. Mais ils avaient une telle saveur! Je ne dis pas que l'on meurt de faim, ici, mais c'est une prison, et le Docteur m'amène sur des planètes si magiques, si vastes, de vastes étendues et avec une telle sensation de liberté. Je ne sais pas s'il fait exprès ou si les plus belles planètes de l'univers qu'il semble vouloir me montrer, les plus particulières et les plus insolites, ont toute cette "configuration"...


	13. Day 13

**Jour 602 **:

J'ai ma réponse : non.

Loin de là même!

Je reviens d'un minuscule astéroïde ! Bon, une lune selon le Docteur... Mais ça reste un astéroïde pour moi! Un incroyablement tout petit et ridicule satellite naturel de Jolysis IV. Quelques mètres de diamètre. Pratiquement aussi grand que le TARDIS! De l'extérieur je veux dire... Tout le contraire du TARDIS en fait. Un astéroïde sans atmosphère. Ça aurait été impossible sur une telle surface. On avait donc mis nos « combinaisons de survie en milieux hostiles en tous genres ». Ce sont les mots du Docteur... De simples combinaisons spatiales qu'il devait assez peu utiliser car il a dû les chercher pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans tout son TARDIS. Elles n'étaient pas rangées dans son immense penderie mais dans un vieux placard qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des lustres. De simples combinaisons oranges qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas de confection gallifreyenne...

Mais au moins avec elles, nous avons pu sortir du TARDIS et observer les étoiles. Cette fois toutes les étoiles de l'univers car il nous suffisait de nous déplacer de quelques pas pour atteindre l'autre extrémité de la "lune" de sable et de roches. Ce duvet sableux était d'ailleurs bien plus agréable pour les observer que les montagnes abruptes de Caliréée. C'est le nom de la première planète qu'on a visité ensemble, la première nuit. J'ai demandé le nom à la conscience du TARDIS...

Mais malgré ça, c'était quand même moins magique. Peut-être justement parce que c'était la troisième nuit, euh non, déjà quatrième nuit. Le Docteur a intérêt à trouver mieux la prochaine fois sinon je reste dans ma prison!


	14. Day 14

**Jour 604 :**

Il a fait mieux. Plus original en tout cas. Et peut-être pas plus intéressant, ni plus apaisant, mais je ne cherche pas d'apaisement : je m'ennuie assez en prison! Et là c'était tellement plus amusant!

Fucrès VII, une petite planète artificiellement transformée pour accueillir la plus grande serre de tout l'univers. Au LIIème siècle, cette serre est gigantesque et toutes. Je dis bien _toutes _les espèces végétales mortes ou vivantes sont présentes dans cette immense jungle sous dôme. Toutes les espèces de toutes les planètes, même la Terre. Oui parce que la Terre est morte à cette époque. Le soleil a déjà expiré son dernier souffle, embrasant toutes les planètes de son système. Adieu Sol III... Mais ici, elle vit toujours et pour toujours ! Ainsi que toutes les autres planètes ayant un jour existé dans l'ensemble de l'univers tout entier. Toutes sauf Gallifrey, à cause du verrou temporel à ce que m'a expliqué le Docteur... Mais plus maintenant. Dans son TARDIS, mon époux avait gardé des graines gallifreyennes et aujourd'hui, enfin dans quelques siècles, Gallifrey elle-même est représentée sur Fucrès VII. Un véritable chef d'œuvre de la mémoire botanique universelle...

Mais pas que... Cette planète est une serre géante. Et il y fait chaud, comme dans le désert de Gyrr, et bon et beau... Et tout est si merveilleux! Et au milieu de ces merveilles de la nature sauvegardées à tout jamais dans ce jardin planétaire, cette jungle infinie,... J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. C'était ma cinquième nuit avec le Docteur, c'était ma véritable première nuit avec mon mari. Bon, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose, comme pour m'épouser, il semblait peu sûr de lui. Ceci est peut-être notre journal, mais ce n'est nulle part que j'écrirais ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Il me l'a bien dit... Et répété... Et répété... Bref. Je suis sa femme et je suis la seule à jamais pouvoir le savoir. Mais je sens à présent que ce n'est plus seulement un serment qui nous lie, d'ailleurs quel serment? Il a demandé ma main à mes parents. Jamais mon avis! Bien entendu j'aurais dit oui mais là n'est pas la question, ce n'est plus la question... parce que maintenant il y a ce secret si intime. Ce secret qui n'est connu que de nous deux et qui lie nos vies à tout jamais d'une nouvelle manière, bien plus grande, bien plus intime. Je suis sa _femme _et je connais son nom.


	15. Day 15

Jour 606 :

Une jungle luxuriante, une planète tropicale et des ruines en diamants... Voilà le cadre de l'aventure que nous avons vécu cette nuit, moi et mon Docteur. La nuit a été longue... Elle a aussi été la plus passionnante, la plus excitante de toutes jusqu'à aujourd'hui : le mystère, le danger... Tout ce que je perds en étant prisonnière. Et c'est aussi tout ce que je vis à cent à l'heure avec mon Docteur ! Et j'adore ça ! C'est tellement fou de préférer de telles aventures palpitantes à de simples voyages romantiques sans danger. Mais c'est dans ces moments-là, dans ces moments de courses, dans ces moments haletants que le Docteur donne le meilleur de lui-même. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime !

Ces ruines donc, le mystère... Oui parce que, contrairement aux autres voyages que nous avions fait les jours, enfin nuits précédentes, celui-ci réservait des surprises et même au Docteur. Au départ ce devait n'être qu'un voyage d'agrément sur Colyphsis mais j'ai découvert une chose : ça ne reste jamais longtemps le cas lorsque le Docteur est là. Et tant mieux! La vie serait si ennuyeuse sinon ! Question ennui, j'ai bien assez affaire déjà dans cette cellule d'où je ne sors presque jamais dans la journée. Et où je n'ai rien à faire d'autre qu'à écrire dans ce journal. Heureusement alors que ces aventures aient lieu : ça me donne de quoi écrire. Décrire les étoiles ou les plantes de Fucrès ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant, mais ces ruines, mais cette aventure spectaculaire...

Oh ça, ça, ça vaut le coup !

Nous avons donc atterri avec le TARDIS dans une petite clairière de ce que le Docteur a appelé une jungle planétaire, une jungle tropicale recouvrant toute la surface d'une planète un peu plus petite que la Terre. Le seigneur du temps avait sorti un panier en osier terrien de son vaisseau alors que je voyais déjà au loin les diamants briller sur les tours d'un monument en ruines... Tous les deux nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers cette lumière spectaculaire.

" Je n'avais prévu que de pique-niquer aujourd'hui, me dit le Docteur, mais ce serait bête de ne pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil !"

J'approuvais pleinement cette idée. J'étais attirée par ces pierreries si brillante, du scintillantes...

"Ce sont des diamants, répondis-je, aucune femme ne pourrait y résister!

- Alors, allons voir ça de plus près, River !"

Et nous nous approchâmes de la source de cet étrange rayonnement. Il provenait d'une autre clairière un peu plus loin où sous de nombreuses lianes et autres plantes grimpantes se dessinaient des ruines scintillantes. Les diamants reflétaient la lumière des trois soleils de ce système. Et ils nous éblouissaient énormément mais je m'approchai quand même. Les murs de ce qui avaient dû être des temples étaient entièrement construits avec des diamants. Une civilisation magnifique devait avoir existé bien des millénaires plus tôt…

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça, m'avoua le Docteur, je me demande bien qui a pu construire de tels temples la planète a été habitée il y a longtemps mais par des indigènes qui ignoraient tout de la civilisation – selon les rapports des colons humains sur l'exploration de cette planète-jungle.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, l'archéologue, me demanda-t-il.

- On est au LIIIème siècle, deux siècles après mes études ! Ces événements n'ont peut-être même pas encore eu lieu ! »

C'était peu probable vu l'état des ruines qui se dressaient devant nous mais quand même possible. La nature en deux siècles pouvait très bien reprendre ses droits.

« Les cholyphsiciens ont simplement disparus. Je crois même que les colons qui ont évoqué leur rencontre avec ces natifs ont été traités de fous après la seconde expédition. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de civilisation dans cette jungle.

- Ils n'ont pas du découvrir ces ruines… La disparition des Cholyphsiciens a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ces ruines, suggérais-je.

- Certainement, ou, en tout cas, on en apprendra sûrement plus sur eux. »

L'intérieur des temples étaient aussi lumineux que l'extérieur sinon plus. Les diamants n'étaient pas posés sur des roches comme je l'avais d'abord cru et comme l'étaient des feuilles d'or sur des monuments dans l'antiquité et le moyen-âge terrestre. Non, là, les diamants étaient les roches dans lesquelles étaient construits ces temples aujourd'hui en ruines. Enfin peut-être pas encore en ruines mais dans deux siècles… Les temples ressemblaient un peu à des pyramides sans être des tombeaux contrairement à celles d'Egypte. Des gravures sur les diamants racontaient à l'intérieur des histoires de divinités associées aux trois soleils à ce que nous en avons compris. L'un d'eux, le plus grand des trois, aurait été considéré par les indigènes cholyphsiciens comme le plus puissant dieu de leur panthéon. Les deux autres lutteraient avec lui pour occuper, seul, le ciel. Une lutte presque fraternelle comme dans tant de mythologies dans tout l'univers… Mais les cholyphsiciens auraient un jour prévu la défaite du « grand seigneur du ciel » comme le présenta la traduction du TARDIS d'après les hiéroglyphes colyphsiciens. Et cette défaite devait arriver quand les trois soleils cacheraient leurs faces pendant trois jours. Une immense éclipse, normalement impossible à moins que le ciel ne soit caché par d'immenses vaisseaux spatiaux peut-être…

Et cette éclipse apocalyptique annonçant le nouveau règne des soleils renégats était arrivée. Qu'était-il arrivé ensuite ? Le Docteur se le demandait aussi…

« De toute évidence, leur civilisation est morte d'elle-même.

- Leur civilisation peut-être mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus aucune autre trace ? Les colons les ont rencontrés et tout pousse à penser que c'était après cette « éclipse » ! Ca cache quelque chose !

- Oui… Mais quoi ? »

Colyphsis était, depuis des années, vierge de toute présence humaine ou alien. Mais peut-être pas de toute forme de vie… Peut-être pas de formes indigènes ! Si les ruines étaient bien d'anciens temples abandonnés, les colyphsiciens pouvaient bien, quant à eux, ne pas avoir eu le même destin. Peut-être après cette abominable éclipse d'apocalypse avaient-ils vraiment régressés au stade de sauvages voire de monde animal. Des cris vinrent résonner depuis l'extérieur des ruines. Des cris bestiaux d'abord qui peu à peu prirent sens à nos oreilles. C'étaient donc bien des mots que ces grognements… Et ma théorie allait donc se révéler vraie. Le Docteur était déjà sorti du temple détruit et scrutait l'environnante jungle de ses yeux bleus.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Non, rien. Mais ils sont là. Ils se cachent.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, remarquais-je en descendant les marches du temple pour le rejoindre, ils ont perdu tous leurs repères !

- Ils ont toujours la jungle comme repère : elle n'a pas changé. Et ils la connaissent très bien !

- C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont cachés des colons ?

- Certainement. Ils ont dû les prendre pour des agents du chaos, des agents des soleils renégats…

- Mais pas nous, nous ne sommes pas sortis de cette ombre menaçante, pourtant ils nous craignent nous aussi.

- Ou alors ils se préparent à nous attaquer…

- Quoi ? »

Le Docteur me lança un pistolet depuis l'une de ses si grandes poches.

« Ne tire que si je te le demandes ! »

J'acquiesçai, un peu surprise. C'était une arme du LIème siècle que je connaissais assez bien. Un blaster-laser avec fonction paralysante en plus de sa puissance de feu mortelle habituelle. D'où pouvait-il bien tenir une telle arme ? Les questions allaient devoir attendre. Le mauvais pressentiment du Docteur se révéla bien vite juste. Des centaines de petites flèches plurent sur nous en un instant.

« Retournes dans le temple, m'ordonna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Pas sans toi, répliquais-je ! »

Et au lieu de reculer vers les ruines, nous nous élançâmes dans un même élan vers l'épaisse jungle.

« Où sont-ils, tu crois ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais s'ils ont perdu toute notion de civilisation, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de les aider ! Retournons au TARDIS !

- Ce n'est pas juste pour eux, ils ont détruits leur propre civilisation. Je suis sûre qu'elle était brillante…

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux, River. Ils savent se défendre et vivent toujours en harmonie avec la nature de Colyphsis, c'est ce qui compte. Ils ne sont ni une menace ni eux-mêmes en danger, alors rentrons !

- Rentrer ? On n'avait pas un pique-nique à manger ?

- Zut ! J'ai oublié le panier dans le temple !

- Ils sont derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils nous rattrapent, répondit le Docteur. »

Rentrer ? En effet, on n'avait pas le choix… Mais rentrer pour moi signifiait revenir dans ma prison… Et je n'étais pas prête à terminer cette nuit ainsi, dans une course pour notre survie.

« Ils parlaient. Ils communiquent entre eux mais avec le TARDIS on devrait aussi pouvoir se faire comprendre d'eux, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

- Oui, mais si on s'arrête pour leur parler on risque de ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le TARDIS.

- Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, m'entêtais-je, on sait leur histoire : on ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais leur dire ?

- Que nous pouvons les aider.

- A faire quoi ? Ils ont choisi de revenir à cet état primitif, peut-être que s'ils avaient eu la prédiction de la triple éclipse c'était pour une raison : toute civilisation aussi brillante soit-elle est comme une vie, elle doit s'éteindre un jour. Et il faut l'accepter parce qu'ensuite, une nouvelle peut naitre et l'Histoire recommencer.

- C'est l'Histoire de ta vie, ça, me moquais-je.

- La tienne aussi, River. Cette civilisation a disparue mais sur Terre aussi beaucoup ont connu ce sort. Beaucoup ont été oubliées.

- Mais elles survivent dans d'autres civilisations, rétorquais-je.

- Celle-là aussi. Un jour, les colyphsiciens redécouvriront les temples et l'art de vivre ensemble et reconstruirons ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ou alors peut-être que leur civilisation perdurera toujours dans leurs esprits et nouvelles mythologies bien que leur mode de vie n'évolue jamais. Qui sait si ce n'est pas ce même mode de vie qui était celui des colyphsiciens civilisés et bâtisseurs des temples de diamants ? »

Le Docteur avait raison, évidemment. Même si la règle numéro une est « le Docteur ment », il lui arrive bien trop souvent d'avoir raison. Et là, ses arguments me convainquirent. Arrivés au TARDIS, je vis que de toute part de la clairière les guerriers et archers indigènes arrivaient vers nous.

« Démarre, criais-je depuis l'extérieur de la machine à voyager dans le temps, je vais les ralentir. »

Tout en réglant bien le blaster-laser sur « paralysie », je commençai à viser et tirer sur les guerriers les plus proches. Je me suis d'ailleurs découvert un vrai don à ce sujet. Bien pratique pour un assassin en cavale…

« On peut y aller, m'annonça mon mari que je m'empressai de rejoindre dans la salle de commande principale de son vaisseau.

- Parfait, ils ont compris le message de toute façon. Maintenant, ils nous craignent !

- Tu ne les as pas tués au moins ?

- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire la différence entre les deux ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules comme si ça ne l'étonnait pas. Quoi, la River qu'il connaissait tirait donc sans redouter de tuer ? C'est vrai que j'avais bien apprécié cette sensation et bien que je ne les aie même pas blessés, je n'aurais sûrement pas regretté de l'avoir fait. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Pas cette fois…

En tout cas, je suis de retour dans ma cellule, seule, et j'ai fini de raconter cette nuit sur Colyphsis. Je m'ennuie toujours, je vais aller dormir un peu. Mais surtout je me demande ce que sera notre prochaine aventure.


	16. Day 16

**Jour 607 :**

Waouh, qu'elle aventure !

Et j'ai rencontré le docteur plus jeune pour la première fois. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé mais il ne sait pas encore que je suis sa femme. Oh, il s'en doute sûrement. Il a déjà eu affaire à moi dans son passé. Assez souvent à ce que j'ai compris. Tout ce que moi, je n'ai pas encore vécu. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler comme mon Docteur me l'a expliqué lors de notre première virée de couple marié : notre relation nécessite ces secrets entre nous.

Je ne lui ai donc pas dit qui j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas et lui me voyait encore comme une étrangère. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un étranger. Je le connais depuis que je suis bébé... Lui apprend encore à me connaitre et s'interroge beaucoup sur mon compte. Il m'a parlé entre autre d'une Pandorica. Je crois que c'est une sorte de conte de fées... Mais comment savoir quand le Docteur est sérieux et quand il ne l'est pas?

Ce qui a été très sérieux, en revanche, c'est cette aventure que nous venons de vivre. Une vraie aventure du Docteur comme m'en racontaient dans le temps Amy et Rory après qu'ils aient commencé à voyager avec le Seigneur du Temps. Une aventure pleine d'action et de danger. Et de mystère. Encore plus que sur Colyphsis. Même bien plus. Et cette fois, le Docteur n'est pas arrivé dans son TARDIS comme toutes les autres nuits. Ce n'était même pas la nuit d'ailleurs. C'était le matin. Du moins je crois. La lumière du jour ne peut pas en témoigner puisque la prison est une station orbitale... En tout cas, c'était le matin pour moi. Je venais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je retournais dans ma cellule, impatiente d'être au soir comme tous les autres jours. Et à peine étais-je rentrée que j'entendis le téléphone sonner dans le couloir.

Peu de gens pouvaient vouloir me contacter mais je savais avoir le droit de recevoir des appels. Le gardien le savait lui aussi et il me passa assez rapidement l'appareil. La voix qui en sortait était excitée et j'eus d'abord du mal à la reconnaître mais c'était bien celle du Docteur. Mais pas celle de mon Docteur :

" Docteur River Song? Demandait la voix.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien, River, écoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide au plus vite... J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de m'approcher de l'île de pâque sur Terre. Qui aurait cru que c'était dangereux? Une aussi petite île ? Bon, d'accord, les signaux extraterrestres hostiles auraient dû m'alerter. Enfin maintenant ce n'est plus le problème. Le problème c'est que mon TARDIS est attiré vers le sol par une sorte de rayon tracteur magnétique, qui semble donc aussi fonctionner avec le bois!

- Euh, oui... Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Enfin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Et bien j'espérais avoir droit à un peu d'aide de votre part! Que vous me renvoyiez l'ascenseur, vous voyez! Pour toutes les fois où je vous ai sauvé la vie! Vous me devez bien ça, River.

- Heu, oui sûrement. Mais comment je peux vous aider?

- Voyons, River! En me rejoignant là-bas.

- Vous êtes au cinquante-et-unième siècle, sur Terre ?

- Euh si vous considérez le cinquante-et-unième siècle avant et après Jésus Christ pour la datation sur Terre : oui.

- Vous êtes en -5000?

- Non : -5432.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous rejoigne, alors? Je suis en prison au cas où vous l'auriez oublié! À moins que vous ne le sachiez pas encore...

- Si, je le sais ! Mais vous êtes River Song! Ça ne vous arrête pas d'habitude...

- Vous voyagez dans le temps, je ne peux pas le faire, moi.

- Vous n'avez pas encore votre bracelet temporel ? Ah c'est mauvais pour moi, ça.

- Un bracelet? Demandais-je.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire que c'est un spoiler. Bon, alors je vais essayer de renvoyer le TARDIS vers votre prison, s'il est vide, ils ne le retiendront peut-être pas... vous savez déjà le piloter au moins?"

Si je savais piloter le TARDIS? Elle me l'avait elle-même appris le jour de ma régénération en River Song ! Le Docteur ne l'avait peut-être pas encore vécu de son côté…

Ça allait être dur de garder secrète mon identité. Je confirmai au Docteur que je savais le piloter et coupai ensuite la communication. Et bien voilà que l'aventure commençait vraiment. Et cette fois ce ne serait pas du tourisme. Le Docteur avait besoin de moi. Tout comme la première fois, quand je l'ai rencontré et quand je l'ai empoisonné.

Bien, il me fallait maintenant m'évader de Stormcage. Et sans l'aide précieuse du Docteur, ça n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant. Heureusement que je n'étais plus une enfant depuis longtemps.

M'évader... Je savais que le Docteur à qui je venais de parler n'avait pas encore vécu notre mariage et tous les événements de notre histoire que je connaissais. C'était la première fois que j'allais rencontrer une plus jeune version de mon mari. Et j'étais assez inquiète. Ce serait bien plus difficile d'être celle qui devait évoluer à ses côtés tout en lui cachant la vérité. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais. En fait, il en sait déjà tellement sur mon avenir que c'est lui qui avait le plus de choses à garder pour lui. Et puis, ça ne nous a pas empêché de bien nous entendre et même de flirter. Il n'est peut-être pas encore marié, ce Docteur, mais il n'empêche qu'il en sait déjà beaucoup sur moi. Et je crois qu'il est encore en train de tomber amoureux. Moi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui si vite que j'ai du mal à savoir où lui en est vraiment de notre relation, de ses sentiments. Et si ça me taraudait la tête tout le long de cette aventure, le danger et l'excitation sur l'île de Pâques étaient si intenses que j'en ai même oublié mes questionnements quelques temps. Voyager avec le Docteur c'est une chose, aider le Docteur en plein cœur de l'action et l'aider surtout à sauver les habitants de l'île-la Terre-l'Univers,…

Bref, ça c'est vraiment différent ! Et tellement mieux je comprends enfin l'excitation de ma mère à son sujet. Le Seigneur du Temps dans toute sa grandeur vaut mille fois mon cher Docteur du soir. Bien que je ne me plaigne pas pour autant des mondes magnifiques qu'il me fait découvrir. C'est juste… plus calme. Enfin, la plupart du temps. En tout cas rien à voir avec ça ! Et selon le Docteur ma vie va osciller entre les deux à partir de maintenant. Une autre bonne raison de garder des spoilers si le futur s'avère vraiment aussi excitant !

En tout cas, je devais m'évader. Et je ne savais pas comment faire. Sans le TARDIS et le tournevis sonique du Docteur, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais parvenir à sortir de sa cellule. Mais si le Seigneur du Temps avait tellement confiance en moi. La River Song du futur qu'il connaissait devait avoir pris l'habitude de s'échapper seule de prison pour lui venir en aide. Mais moi, je devais encore trouver comment. Et je n'en avais encore aucune idée.

Alors que je réfléchissais encore à un moyen de sortir de ma cellule, un nouveau garde fit son inspection devant ma cellule. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il était jeune et sûrement peu habitué aux comportements particuliers des détenus. Il fut surpris par le mien…

Je l'appelais, le tirait vers moi, l'embrassais assez longtemps pour lui prendre son arme et en vérifiant avant qu'il était bien réglé sur le rayon paralysant et non pas le rayon mortel – ce qui doit toujours être le cas dans cette prison. Il l'était bien et je tirais un coup sur sa tête. Au réveil, le garde allait avoir un sérieux mal de tête mais j'espérais bien qu'il n'aurait rien de plus grave. Avec le même blaster, elle tira ensuite, sans l'effet paralysant, sur la serrure de sa cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec une tonitruante alarme. D'habitude, elle ne retentissait pas grâce au Docteur.

Là, je sentis la panique monter en moi. Je sortais sans plus attendre en gardant bien chargé le blaster que je venais de voler. Et je courais jusqu'au TARDIS qui venait déjà de se matérialiser. Au moins le Docteur avait-il réussi à renvoyer son vaisseau juste à temps. Il allait devoir m'expliquer précisément comment il avait fait alors qu'elle était censée être bloquée sur Terre au 50ème siècle avant Jésus-Christ. En tout cas, elle était là : la cabine bleue type 40.

J'entrais très vite dans la cabine de police, je n'avais pas la clé mais le TARDIS s'ouvrait déjà sur mon passage. Une fois à l'intérieur, je rentrais les coordonnées spatio-temporelles que le Docteur m'avait fournies.

Le TARDIS, et moi à son bord, nous filâmes dans le vortex du temps, en route pour l'île de Pâques.

Je me souviens que c'était l'une des îles du sud de l'Amérique. Je l'avais appris à l'école, au temps où j'étudiais avec Amy et Rory à Leadworth en Angleterre. Et aussi déjà avant, dans le petit orphelinat de Floride où j'avais été retenue prisonnière par le Silence. Les statues de cette île m'avaient toujours fascinée.

Mais si je me rendais sur cette île aux statues si mystérieuses, ça n'allait pas être en qualité de simple touriste, ni comme une archéologue. Non, j'y allais en tant que River Song, la femme d'un Docteur qui ignorait peut-être encore qui j'étais vraiment pour lui. Mais puisqu'il restait le Docteur, j'y allais en tant que River, sa femme et rien d'autre. Il avait besoin de moi, et je le rejoignais pour cela. Pour vivre une vraie aventure… Enfin, non, je ne m'y attendais pas encore. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'allais vivre des trucs incroyables cette nuit-là. Mais pourtant, j'y allais et j'étais impatiente d'arriver.

Raconter cette aventure est bien plus long que je ne me l'étais d'abord figuré. Il fait déjà bientôt nuit ! Et le Docteur va peut-être passer me voir cette fois… Je veux parler de mon Docteur, celui qui est déjà marié avec moi… J'aimerais bien en fait. Je voudrais savoir ce dont il se souvient de cette histoire de Jim le Poisson… J'y viens justement.

Le TARDIS m'emmena sans problème jusqu'au Docteur. Nous étions bien en 5432 avant Jésus Christ sur une île bientôt appelée l'île de Pâques. Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais pu en voir. Elle était encore vierge de ses si célèbres statues. Entre autres… Et à cette époque, on était encore au cœur du Néolithique terrien. Les humains se dispersaient déjà sur tous les continents mais l'île de Pâques restait encore une exception. Aucune trace de civilisation sur cette île. Du moins, à première vue…

Le Docteur fut soulagé de me voir arriver. En même temps, il était dans une fâcheuse position quand le TARDIS se matérialisa devant lui et ses ravisseurs.

« River ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant en sortir. Je vois que vous avez su vous évader sans mon aide, merveilleux !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chéri ? Demandais-je de la façon la plus désinvolte que je pus.

- Oh, juste des petits problèmes avec des poissons… Vous aimez les poissons ?

- Assez oui. Surtout bien grillés ou alors au contraire en tout petits sushis. »

Le message était passé. Etrangement, il me sembla à cet instant qu'il m'était plus facile encore de communiquer avec ce plus jeune Docteur qu'avec mon « contemporain ». C'était aussi plus naturel pour lui de flirter avec elle tandis que le mariage ne le nécessitait plus pour son Docteur. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que j'allais mieux apprendre à le connaitre en voyageant aux côtés de ces versions plus jeunes de lui-même comme celui-là ? En tout cas, je pris un malin plaisir à user de mes charmes autant que de ma répartie pour flirter avec lui. Mais nous n'avions pas que ça à faire. Le Docteur avait vraiment besoin de moi.

Les poissons dont il venait de me parler étaient en fait des extraterrestres, j'aurais sûrement pu le deviner moi-même ça bien sûr… Mais je ne m'attendais pas que le problème avec les poissons entendait que les poissons eux-mêmes avaient des problèmes. En fait, c'étaient eux que le Docteur cherchait à aider. Ils venaient de Saturnya, une planète purement aquatique, et ils avaient été « transférés » sur Terre à travers une faille spatio-temporelle. Ils avaient dus muter au fil des années et même s'ils avaient toujours l'apparence de poissons, ils marchaient comme des humanoïdes. Et ils parlaient même comme les humains. Enfin l'un d'entre eux au moins : Jim. Un surnom donné par le Docteur, évidemment… Jim le poisson. Il n'y a que lui pour inventer de tels noms !

En tout cas, Jim était un poisson – saturnyen – hors du commun. L'un des plus intelligents, choisi pour porter un collier traducteur qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les autres extraterrestres de l'île. Et avec nous aussi grâce au TARDIS.

Ces derniers extraterrestres n'étaient pas aussi gentils. Ils ne venaient pas de Saturnya et n'avaient absolument pas une morphologie adaptée à la vie aquatique mais par contre eux-aussi étaient atterris sur Terre à cause d'une brèche spatio-temporelle. Le Docteur était venu ici à cause de cette brèche mais trop tard pour la refermer avant l'arrivée des deux espèces extraterrestres.

Jim et les Poissons saturnyens avaient été réduits en esclavage par les autres extraterrestres. Et c'étaient eux ! Les drôles de visages des statues qui avaient tant interrogés les archéologues et autres spécialistes de l'Histoire antique de la région. Les aliens aux faces des statues étaient d'une espèce inconnue, même du Docteur. Il faudra que je me renseigne une prochaine fois…

Cette nuit-là, enfin les deux jours que nous avons passés sur l'île de Pâques plutôt, Jim le Poisson a pris la tête d'une sorte de révolte des esclaves saturnyens. Le Docteur et moi nous leur avons bien sûr donné un sérieux coup de main et libérés de leur état de servitude forcée. Les Saturnyens qui le voulaient sont ensuite retournés chez eux avec le TARDIS. Les autres – dont Jim lui-même – ont choisi de rester sur Terre. Ils avaient appris à s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement et l'appréciaient même à présent. Jim avait comme projet de construire un grand barrage pour les individus de son espèce qui chercheraient un refuge proche de l'île de Pâques sans que ceux-là ne soient obligés de retourner vraiment sur la terre ferme. Non, ils vont pouvoir vivre dans l'eau salée du Pacifique. Le plus bel océan de la Terre, surtout à cette époque encore préhistorique. Ils sont libres à présent. Mais le combat pour leur liberté n'a pas été si facile pour autant. J'avais pensé à « emprunter » une arme à feu du LIème siècle dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il la tenait. Il semblait même contrarié de la voir. Tant pis. Je la trouve parfaite. Par contre, je ne crois pas que je pourrais la camoufler dans ma cellule à Stormcage. Peut-être que je pourrais la laisser dans le TARDIS ? J'espère que le Docteur ne s'en débarrassera pas. Je pourrais même toujours l'y laisser… Ce serait bien plus simple puisque toutes mes aventures je les vis désormais grâce au TARDIS.

Dans tous les cas, cette aventure-là est finie. Et je n'ai finalement pas envie de la raconter dans les détails : on a dû se battre, tirer sur les extraterrestres les plus hostiles, dormir dans le début du barrage de Jim le Poisson où l'on grelotait mais on s'en est sortis et on a libérés les Saturnyens. C'est tout ce qui compte maintenant.

Par contre, le Docteur n'a pas su m'expliquer pourquoi le TARDIS était resté bloqué et avait été attiré par le sol. Ou alors c'était une excuse, peut-être ? Il s'est assez contredit cette nuit. Et puis sa première règle n'est-elle pas que le Docteur ment ? Oui, c'est bien possible. Il a dû penser que rester aussi allusif m'aiderait à me décider à le rejoindre. Ou peut-être était-ce de cette façon qu'il procédait à chaque fois ? Pour l'instant, je n'en ai encore aucune idée.

Oh, il est déjà plus de minuit… Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit j'aurais quand même bien aimé recevoir de la visite cette nuit aussi. Tant pis... Je vais dormir, cette longue aventure m'a épuisée de toute façon !


	17. Day 17

**Jour 608 :**

J'avais à peine fermé mon journal hier soir que j'ai de nouveau entendu la matérialisation du TARDIS. J'ai d'abord cru à une hallucination au vue de l'aventure que je venais de vivre et aussi de mon état de fatigue. Mais non : C'était mon Docteur, mon mari.

Je lui ai rapidement parlé de l'île de Pâques et de Jim le Poisson alors que le TARDIS filait dans le vortex. Il s'en souvenait assez bien, il m'a même avoué que c'était encore assez récent pour lui : Une des dernières aventures qu'il avait vécu avec moi avant de m'épouser à Gizeh. Il n'a pas voulu plus m'en parler malgré ça. Il m'a à la place annoncé ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette nuit : Un pique-nique. Et pas n'importe où : à Asgard.

" Tu as vraiment quelque chose avec les contes de fées, ais-je plaisanté.

- Ah, pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Sur l'île de Pâques, le Docteur que j'ai rencontré m'a parlé de la Pandorica. C'est un autre conte de fées. Mais évidemment tu le sais...

- Ah ça... Oui, c'est vrai : Notre histoire est faite de beaucoup de contes de fées. Mais Asgard n'est pas un conte de fées. C'est une planète de la nébuleuse d'Odin. Des explorateurs seraient tombés sur la Terre au début du moyen-âge terrien et auraient créé leur propre religion et auraient aussi donnés aux Vikings la technologie des Drakkars mais sans que ces derniers ne sachent les faire s'envoler.

- Les Drakkars sont des vaisseaux spatiaux ?

- A l'origine, oui. Et le pont arc-en-ciel qui devrait mener à Asgard c'était en fait le rayon téléporteur qui a ramené les "dieux" chez eux.

- Intéressant. Et pourquoi aller sur la planète d'Asgard, aujourd'hui?

- Parce qu'elle est unique et semblable au domaine des dieux nordiques sur Terre. Et il y tombe actuellement une superbe pluie de météores, tu vas adorer!"

Oh oui, j'ai adoré! C'était magnifique. Et tellement romantique!

Le pique-nique en lui même n'était pas terrible - pourquoi y avait-il à la fois des bâtonnets de poisson ET de la crème anglaise? Enfin, le Docteur s'est régalé. Et puis Asgard regorge de fruits délicieux et très piquants. La vue que l'on avait sur la pluie de météores valait de toute façon le détour et puis... On était si bien, allongés dans l'herbe enneigée sous ce ciel noir rougi par les météores.

Je pense que je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit et de ce pique-nique. Asgard elle-même aussi valait le détour d'ailleurs : C'est une magnifique planète. Tout ou presque y était doré mais sans que ce soit trop clinquant. Et il y avait des tours circulaires partout. Un peu comme des dizaines de milliers de flûtes de pan qui tapissaient l'horizon...

Oui, un très beau souvenir. Et si calme et paisible après l'île de Pâques. Le Docteur est juste merveilleux. Comme j'ai hâte de le revoir!


	18. Day 18

Jour 612 :

Des choses incroyables, j'en avais déjà vu. Et il m'en avait déjà montrés. Mais, là, c'était tout simplement improbable. Et il ne l'avait pas vraiment choisie cette destination… Quand il est sorti du TARDIS, mon mari a tout de suite comparé à une autre planète impossible celle où nous nous trouvions. Seulement ce n'était pas un trou noir que nous avions au-dessus de nos têtes, mais un soleil. Un immense amas de gaz mortel, à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus de nous. La planète était aride, morte, comme si elle avait dérivé jusqu'à son emplacement actuel, bien trop proche de son soleil. Le TARDIS devait nous protéger… Le reste de la planète sera peut-être englouti un jour dans le soleil grandissant. Parce que cet astre approchait de sa mort. Il avait gonflé et rattrapé ses planètes limitrophes. Voir de si près ces gaz mortels était impossible et pourtant, nous étions là. Et quand le Docteur eut compris que nous ne risquerions rien grâce au TARDIS, il sortit de sous la console un panier d'osier comme la dernière nuit que nous avions passé à Asgard. A l'intérieur, il y avait des fruits et du champagne. L'ensemble n'allait pas forcément mieux ensemble que les bâtonnets de poisson et la crème anglaise. Mais les fruits étaient quand même meilleurs. Bien meilleurs que la nourriture de la prison…

Nous regardions les planètes qui allaient être bientôt englouties à leur tour par les gaz du soleil mourant. Tout un système mourant, des planètes aux tailles et couleurs diverses,… Un système déjà désordonné, déjà chaotique dont je n'étais pas plus capable que le Docteur de dire de quel système il s'agissait. Le soleil nous chauffait le dos, autour de nous les volutes de gaz solaires se déversaient dans l'air autour de nous. Y-avait-il vraiment de l'air ou n'était-ce que l'espace obscur et froid, dont nous protégeait le TARDIS ?

C'était une nuit des plus extraordinaires que je passerai sûrement de ma vie. Une nuit unique, comme m'en offrait maintenant à chaque fois qu'il venait me trouver, et me délivrer pour une nuit, le Docteur dans son TARDIS.


	19. Day 19

Jour 618 :

Le dernier voyage en TARDIS dont je reviens était plus romantique qu'excentrique : le Docteur m'a emmené voir un concert. Philarmonique, du XXXVIème siècle. Un temps reculé pour moi aujourd'hui. Une époque très avancée en arts comme je l'avais étudié à l'université lunaire. Les instruments utilisés par l'orchestre, qui comptait quand même bien douze-mille musiciens de grands talents, venaient de toute la galaxie de la Voie Lactée. Le concert se passait sur Terre, à New Beijing. La musique était délicieuse aux oreilles. Grâce à son papier psychique, nous avons ensuite découverts les coulisses. Le Docteur a même fait dédicacer par le chef d'orchestre un immense saxophone du XXème siècle terrien qu'il a sorti de sa poche à leur grande surprise. Il nous l'a dédicacé à tous les deux mais ce saxophone, le Docteur l'a ramené dans le TARDIS. Où aurais-je pu le mettre dans ma cellule ? De toute façon, je reverrais très tôt et très souvent par la suite ce souvenir de cette nuit inoubliable comme tous les autres que le Docteur me donnait.


	20. Day 20

Jour 623 :  
>Eh bien quelle soirée! Je crois que c'est bien la première fois qu'on a failli causer un incident diplomatique... Mes cheveux sont encore trempés, j'espère que ce papier est résistant a l'humidité. Vu que c'est le Docteur qui m'a donné ce journal, j'espère qu'il aura pensé à m'en donner un bien solide. Depuis les années où je l'utilise, il a toujours bien rempli son rôle...<br>Le Docteur aussi ce soir. On était normalement simplement invités à une party, une fête à l'anglaise. A Buckingham palace quand même. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais d'aussi près un monarque britannique. Le premier siècle de règne d'Elizabeth VII était une super occasion de faire la fête selon mon mari. Je serais moins enthousiaste la prochaine fois qu'il m'invitera à une party si british et so alien en même temps. Parce que l'on était en 2416 et la fête ressemblait plus à des festivités de cirque qu'à un tel anniversaire. A cent ans, Elizabeth VII était encore belle et faisait jeune. Sûrement grâce au masque en cire posé sur son visage.  
>Toujours est-il que nous avons passé une agréable soirée haut-en-couleur. Du moins, au début. Les choses ont en fait vite empirés – et pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute du Docteur. Pas directement. La reine qui fêtait son jubilée a été victime d'un attentat. Seulement le tueur à gage était un métamorphe et avait déposé un philtre métamorphique dans le verre de vin d'Elizabeth la Reine s'est transformée devant nos yeux en un drôle de poisson rouge. Et le métamorphe s'est transformé en oiseau. Il a chargé sur la reine et l'a pris dans ses serres. Le Docteur a vite réagi et pointé son tournevis sonique sur l'oiseau. Seulement au lieu de le retransformer en humanoïde ou le faire relâcher sa royale victime, l'oiseau se transforma… en mouche. Sa métamorphose n'était de toute évidence pas très stable...<br>En plus de se changer en mouche, le métamorphe a lâché la Reine-poisson… Dans une grande piscine, ou plutôt un énorme bassin d'un hectare dans le parc de Buckingham Palace. Avec des milliers de poissons dedans, de toutes les couleurs.  
>La reine ne s'asphyxiait donc plus dans l'air mortel pour elle. Mais elle était perdue dans la multitude des poissons multicolores du jardin aquatique royal. Et le Royaume-Uni n'avait alors plus de monarque.<br>Le prince qui nous avait invités fut alors obligé de gérer l'état de crise qui se profilait. Il nous chargea très vite, le Docteur et moi, de retrouver sa mère, la reine, et de la retransformer. Le TARDIS devait nous permettre de ramener la reine à son état original d'humaine. On est rentrés dans le TARDIS où j'ai enfilé une combinaison de plongée, pour une raison que j'ignorais, le Docteur m'avait assuré que dans cette régénération, j'étais bien meilleure plongeuse que lui. J'ai donc sauté dans le bassin et en évoluant à travers ces milliers de poissons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes possibles que l'on trouvait sur Terre. Et peut-être même ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment étudié la biologie, moins encore la zoologie. Et retrouver un poisson rouge banal en apparence me semblait déjà être un vrai méandre. Un méandre bien profond…  
>J'ai finalement réussi à pêcher un poisson rouge parmi cette multitude multicolore. Je l'ai donné au Docteur et j'étais déjà en train d'enlever ma combinaison et d'aller parler au prince et aux autres invités quand le Seigneur du Temps m'a hurlé que nous n'avions pas pris le bon poisson. Il était déjà de nouveau dans le TARDIS et c'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il m'a crié cela. Il l'a ensuite refermé sans plus de procès. J'ai alors renfilé ma combinaison, en grommelant, et j'ai plongé à nouveau. Par chance, le deuxième poisson que je lui donnai était cette fois le bon : la reine. Et c'est bien Elisabeth VII qui sortit du TARDIS avec mon mari quand celui-ci se rematérialisa, après un court vol spatio-temporel. Comment il a pu remarquer que le premier poisson n'était pas le bon aussi vite, je l'ignore. Mais même si j'ai une part de mon ADN semblable à celle de son peuple, les Seigneurs du Temps, je n'ai de toute évidence pas les mêmes sens que lui, pas aussi précis. En tout cas pour les yeux parce que je ne voyais vraiment aucune différence notable entre les deux poissons rouges que j'ai sortis de l'eau.<br>La mouche a été écrasée par ma mère dans le TARDIS, le Docteur me l'a expliqué sur le chemin du retour. Il a juste dit qu'elle était morte sans qu'il puisse ni la retransformer, ni l'interroger. Personne ne sait ainsi qui a voulu la mort de la reine. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une tentative isolée, il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va advenir de la vieille reine. Peut-être que mes études m'influencent aujourd'hui. Et dire que je ne les avais commencés que pour retrouver la trace de mon âme-sœur. Maintenant, je me dis que je suis devenue une vraie archéologue. Et je vais creuser cette histoire. Je ne crois pas le Docteur quand il me dit que tout ira bien pour elle J'ai même eu l'impression que c'était peut-être un complot mené par le prince. Mais pourquoi nous aurait-il invités, le Docteur et moi ?  
>Ça reste un mystère. Mais la reine était en vie et humaine quand nous sommes partis. Et nous ne sommes pas partis tout de suite. Nous avons continué la fête. Pendant de longues heures, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais pas mes cheveux trempés… Et il m'a ensuite ramené dans ma prison. Comme chaque fois. Un dernier baiser sur le seuil du TARDIS, même si je sentais qu'il restait préoccupé par quelque chose. Je n'osai pas lui demander pourquoi. Il ne me parlait pas plus. Le TARDIS s'est dématérialisé, me laissant seule dans le silence de ma cellule. Et j'ai entamé la rédaction de cette nuit. Nous n'avons pas fait que danser – et boire un coup cette fois – nous venons quand même de sauver une reine d'un complot d'assassinat. Ça valait bien toutes ces pages, n'est-ce pas ? Nos aventures deviennent de plus en plus… animées.<p> 


	21. Day 21

**Jour 632 :**

J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Timbrée comme si elle avait été tout simplement postée, comme n'importe quel courrier normal. Sauf que ce n'est pas un courrier normal. Déjà parce qu'elle a tout simplement atterri sur mon lit, qu'elle était dans une enveloppe bleue de la couleur du TARDIS et que son contenu m'était très familier, trop familier : le lac Silencio, une date fatidique,… L'invitation qu'à la fois j'attendais et redoutais le plus est arrivée ce matin. Et pour ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix : je dois me rendre à ces coordonnées. Je dois le voir mourir devant mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée dans ma cellule mais je sais ce qu'elle signifie : je vais encore devoir m'échapper, seule. Heureusement que cette fois, je sais m'y prendre. Un petit coup de rouge à lèvre hypnotique que m'a donné le Docteur fera très bien l'affaire. Un gardien arrive. C'est le moment parfait.

(…)

Je me suis échappée. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade en attendant l'arrivée de mes parents et du Docteur. Le gardien que j'ai hypnotisé brièvement a dû prévenir la prison que je m'étais enfouie. Tant pis. De toute façon, je sais bien que ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière. Et puis, je leur ai dit que je partais pour la planète « Amérique ». Ils ne me retrouveront jamais ici. Alors allons au Far-West du XXIème siècle. Le lac Silencio me rappelle tant de souvenirs. Et dire que je vais devoir les revivre. Je ne serais pas seule cette fois. Mais je serais la seule à savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Le lac Silencio… L'épreuve la plus dure que j'aurais à vivre à leurs côtés : le voir mourir et ne pas pouvoir aller le sauver.


	22. Day 22

**Jour 633 :**

Que d'évènements depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit. Ça va faire des mois en fait, mais vu que je ne suis toujours pas retournée à Stormcage, c'est comme si c'était toujours le même jour, la même nuit. Et d'ailleurs tout va si vite qu'on pourrait penser que c'est le cas. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je fuis le FBI et plus encore le Silence tout comme mes parents. Je ne veux pas retomber dans leur antre. J'ai mis si longtemps à me libérer de leur emprise… Tout cela, le Docteur l'avait déjà vécu, mon Docteur, mon mari… Mais bien sûr, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Alors je vis les évènements au même rythme que le jeune Docteur et mes parents.

Tout a commencé aux Etats-Unis, en fait, on ne les a pas quitté les Etats-Unis. C'était un jour ensoleillé et j'ai d'abord vu mes parents sortir d'un car américain avec d'énormes sacs à dos puis mon mari les a embrassés avant de se rendre compte de ma présence derrière eux : je lui ai fait tirer son stetson avec un joli revolver de l'époque. Je ne comprendrais jamais sa manie des chapeaux extravagants… Enfin bon, on a été faire un pique-nique au bord du lac après ça. Le Docteur a plaisanté au sujet d'une bouteille de vin que lui aurait lancé Napoléon à la figure, il a blagué sur son âge et a parlé de la mission Apollo et de l'année 1969. Je comprenais peu à peu où ça allait nous mener. Et puis je suis arrivée. L'astronaute est sorti du lac et le Docteur est allé à sa rencontre, prêt à mourir. Il nous a dit de ne rien tenter mais quand j'ai tiré et « tué » le Seigneur du Temps, j'ai dû retenir Amy dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de courir et changer l'histoire. Elle et Rory m'ont déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois certainement mais ils me voient comme une simple amie du Docteur, un autre de ses compagnons. Amy ne doit même pas encore savoir qu'elle est enceinte… Je me suis vue repartir dans le lac avec ma combinaison puis nous nous sommes tous les trois précipités sur le cadavre du teselecta du Docteur. J'ai vainement essayé de tirer sur l'astronaute. Au moins pour couvrir ma couverture…

Un homme s'est ensuite présenté à nous avec une invitation du Docteur, semblable à la mienne et celle de mes parents. Il nous a donné un bidon d'essence et nous avons dû bruler le « corps » du Docteur. Nous l'avons placé dans une barque qu'a repéré mon père puis nous l'avons vu brûler au milieu du lac, nous recueillant devant son bûcher improvisé. Nous sommes ensuite retournés au petit restaurant où nous avions discuté plus tôt. Une version plus jeune du Docteur, celle contemporaine à Amy et Rory, est sortie d'un placard avec une « paille spéciale ». Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de retenir une bonne claque contre la folie dont il venait de faire preuve. Et nous avons ensuite parlé à ce jeune Docteur du peu d'informations que nous avions eu. Dans le TARDIS, le Docteur a d'abord refusé de nous aider mais Amy a réussi heureusement à le faire changer d'avis. J'ai dû expliquer à ma mère ce que nous devions faire. Et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'on avait vu son lui futur.

Nous nous sommes donc rendus en 1989, d'abord à Washington DC puis en Floride. Et après m'être vue dans ma combinaison de cosmonaute tuer le Docteur, je me suis revue enfant, j'ai revu la vieille combinaison dont j'avais été prisonnière. Avec Rory je suis descendue dans les souterrains de la base que je connaissais déjà et que je savais être le repère du Silence. On a ensuite rejoint les autres et ma mère avait tiré sur l'enfant que j'étais alors. Puis on s'est enfoui. On devait se cacher d'eux, du Silence. Et pour ça il fallait à la fois disparaitre et à la fois collecter le plus d'informations possibles sur ces Silences. Je savais beaucoup de choses d'eux, déjà. Mais leur avouer mes connaissances à leur sujet était trop risqué. Alors je me suis enfuie, je me suis enfuie comme Amy et Rory. Et cela fait des mois que nous fuyons à la fois le Silence et le FBI. Mais je les entends qui se rapprochent. Tous les deux. Je dois reprendre ma course. Je le dois au Docteur, je le dois à ma famille. Ils ne me font pas encore confiance mais moi je sais que je peux leur faire confiance. Je sais déjà comment ça va finir. Et on va s'en sortir. Comme on s'en sort toujours. Les voilà, je cours…


	23. Day 23

**Jour 634 :**

Encore une fois, pas un seul jour ne s'est passé mais bien plusieurs. Le FBI m'a poursuivie jusqu'au dernier étage d'un immeuble en construction et j'ai fait un plongeon dans le vide, ou plutôt directement dans la piscine du TARDIS. Après nous avoir appris que son atout secret était le pied de Neil Armstrong, le Docteur nous a envoyé enquêter sur la « petite fille à l'origine de tout ça » : moi. Amy et Canton Delawaere ont trouvé mon ancien orphelinat et nous l'y avons rejoint, trop tard. Je m'étais déjà enfuie de ma combinaison spatiale. Elle était là, gisante au sol comme quelque chose de vivant et de dangereux. Mais je n'en avais plus peur. Je la scannais et énonçai le plus neutralement possible tout ce que je savais déjà de cette combinaison. Je disais avec le plus de distance possible que cette fille devait avoir une force surhumaine pour avoir pu s'en arracher, comme si j'étais fière des exploits de ma jeune moi. On ne l'a pas revue. Je sais ce qui lui est arrivée : elle s'est régénérée dans les rues froides et sombres de New York City, devant un clochard. Cela fait si longtemps…

On n'avait pas le temps de la chercher de toute façon : ma mère avait été enlevée, par le Silence. On analysait la combinaison. Je la disséquais presque avec plaisir, je comprenais enfin comment elle avait pu me faire autant de mal. Et comme j'avais pu ainsi contacter le président Nixon, ce qui nous amenait ici, aujourd'hui, en famille.

En même temps, nous assistions à l'envol de la navette Apollo Onze. Et mon père s'inquiétait pour ma mère. Grâce à son émetteur, nous avons pu la retrouver et alors que j'affrontais à nouveau les Silence, avec une arme cette fois. Tout en flirtant, nous avons déstabilisé les Silence pendant que Rory libérait ma mère et que nous gagnions du temps pour permettre à Apollo Onze de se poser sur la lune et à Neil Armstrong de poser son pied sur la Lune, petit pas pour l'homme, pas géant pour l'humanité, et arme formidable du Docteur contre les Silences.

Nous avons dû nous battre ensuite et on s'est enfui, quittant pour toujours l'année 1969 et tout le mal qui s'y était produit et que l'humanité allait en effet oublier. De mon côté, je n'allais jamais oublier les adieux qui ont suivi mon retour en cellule. Le Docteur se débattait presque alors que je l'embrassais. Et je comprenais que c'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait, et certainement la dernière fois que je l'embrasserais de mon côté. Je le voyais partir vers son avenir et je voyais le mien s'assombrir. Je savais pour autant que je le reverrais encore. Je le reverrais même sûrement bientôt. Mais il me connaitrait sûrement encore moins… Et c'est là mon destin. Comme je l'ai avoué à mon père : nos vies s'écoulent à contre-sens. Et aujourd'hui, je le comprenais mieux encore que jamais. A bientôt, Docteur.


	24. Day 24

**Jour 643 :**

Le Docteur n'est pas revenu me voir depuis cette nuit où il m'a ramené en cellule. Peut-être que c'était bel et bien notre dernier baiser à tous les deux… C'est un appel qui m'a obligé à quitter ma cellule cette fois. Un appel d'un vieil ami du Docteur : Winston Churchill en personne. Il m'en avait déjà parlé. Il voulait contacter le Docteur à cause d'une toile de peinture. Une toile peinte par Vincent Van Gogh, le peintre français du XIXème siècle, un autre ami de mon mari. Je me suis donc encore enfuie de ma prison, avec l'aide de mon rouge à lèvres comme la dernière fois. L'illusion a très bien fonctionné sur le garde, il a pris un dessin que j'avais fait sur le mur pour la prisonnière que j'étais censée être et je me suis enfuie. Rien de plus facile. Les évasions, c'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant. Ce qui en était moins un c'était de voler la toile dans le vaisseau spatial britannique. Heureusement que celle qui m'a prise en flagrant délit était Elisabeth, dixième du nom, Reine d'Angleterre depuis plusieurs siècles et vieille amie du Docteur, elle-aussi. Quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais besoin de cette toile et que c'était pour le Docteur, pour lui sauver la vie, elle m'a laissé m'en aller. J'ai ensuite essayé plusieurs fois d'appeler le TARDIS mais le Docteur ne répondait jamais. J'ai donc dû employer les grands moyens et obtenir un bracelet temporel à nouveau, plus performant et définitif. Pour l'avoir, je suis allé voir un riche commerçant que j'ai appâté avec une de mes boucles d'oreille, qui contenait un détecteur de micro-explosif comme celui que j'avais versé dans sa coupe de vin.

Je me suis ensuite téléporté avec le bracelet et j'ai voyagé jusqu'à un endroit et une époque que je savais être un jour ou l'autre une étape de mon mari : la première inscription gravée de l'histoire… Il ne pourrait pas éviter d'y aller un jour. J'ai donc gravé en Gallifréen les coordonnées du lieu où je l'attendrais ainsi qu'un petit mot à la fois d'excuse et de signature : « salut mon petit cœur ».

Après je suis allé en Angleterre en 102 après Jésus Christ, en plein cœur de l'empire romain et je me suis faite passer pour Cléopâtre grâce au rouge à lèvres très spécial que m'avais donné mon cher mari. Il est justement arrivé sous la tente que j'occupais. Mais pas seul. Ma maman l'accompagnait. Comme elle était jeune. Elle n'avait même pas encore d'alliance à son doigt… Mais elle fut la première à me reconnaitre, donc elle me connaissait. J'ai montré à Amy et au Docteur la toile de Van Gogh où le peintre avait représenté la destruction du TARDIS. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais au sujet de cette toile « la pandorica va s'ouvrir » comme Van Gogh l'avait nommé avant de mourir.

On s'est ensuite rendus à Stonehenge qui était tout proche. Amy n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions. Et pire : elle me parlait sans le savoir de mon propre avenir, ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec le Docteur. J'allais donc encore la revoir.

Avec le Docteur on a découvert le chemin menant à la Pandorica. C'était une grande boite qui n'avait rien d'antique. Une véritable prison, mais si nous avions su à qui elle était vraiment destinée ! C'était un piège. Un piège contre le Docteur. Avec des millions de vaisseaux spatiaux ennemis du Docteur contre lesquels nous nous apprêtions à devoir nous battre.

Je suis parti chercher de l'aide. Parmi les Romains. Et l'un d'entre eux m'a proposé de l'aider. Il m'a accompagné jusqu'à Stonehenge. Mais je suis retournée dans le TARDIS. Et il s'est téléporté tout seul. M'emmenant vers l'endroit auquel je m'attendais le moins : la maison d'Amelia Pond. Des traces d'extraterrestres et de vaisseaux spatiaux étaient présentes tout autour. Et dans la maison, je compris que toute cette histoire de Pandorica n'était qu'un vaste piège : on s'était servi du livre d'histoire de ma mère, de ses dessins du Docteur, de ses bricolages d'enfants du TARDIS, de son livre sur les Romains également,… Tout cela avait conduit à cette mascarade, à cette mise en scène qui n'avait qu'un but : piéger le Docteur, le plus grand guerrier de tous les temps, dans la Pandorica, la boite de Pandore de l'univers.

J'étais au téléphone avec mon mari quand le TARDIS s'est emballé. On était le 26 Juin 2010. Et j'ai entendu une vois dire qu'un silence pesant régnera. J'ignore encore ce que ça peut dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne contrôlais plus le TARDIS. Et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé à moi, la fille du TARDIS. J'ai fait atterir le vaisseau spatio-temporel mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. J'étais bloquée dans une sorte de paradoxe. Et je revivais chaque fois le même terrible scénario : j'allais jusqu'à la porte du TARDIS, je l'ouvrais et ensuite il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre qu'un mur qui m'empêchait de m'enfuir hors du TARDIS. Et ça se répétait, et ça se répétait encore,… Jusqu'à ce que mon mari arrive enfin à me rejoindre et m'aide à me téléporter hors du TARDIS. Il portait un drôle de chapeau qu'il nommait fez sur sa tête. Jamais je ne lui avais trouvé plus ridicule un chapeau qu'il portait. Et ma mère était bien de mon avis. Elle a jeté le « fez » en l'air et je l'ai carbonisé avec mon arme. Juste au-dessus d'un Dalek. Nous avons couru puis le Docteur est mort, ou plutôt il a fait semblant de l'être, mais je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite… J'ai tiré dans l'œil du Dalek et l'ai tué à mon tour. Puis j'ai retrouvé Amy et Rory et ensuite le Docteur qui retournait s'installer dans la Pandorica dans le but de créer un second big bang. Je lui ai fait brièvement mes adieux. Mais il ne savait pas qui j'étais, il n'était pas mon mari. Il était un Docteur qui connaissait mon nom mais presque rien d'autre sur moi. Il m'a juste envoyé un dernier message, un mot qui était le sien et qui me fit sourire en cet instant que j'imaginais déjà comme étant notre dernier : « Geronimo ».

Puis tout s'est accéléré et un grand flou nous a emportés avant que je me réveille ici. C'est Leadworth. La ville où j'ai grandi. La ville où mes parents et moi nous avons grandi ensemble, où j'étais leur meilleure amie. Cela remonte à si loin… C'est aussi à Leadworth que j'ai rencontré le Docteur pour la première fois. Et c'est là qu'après ce nouveau Big Bang, je me retrouvais. Mon journal était vide, le Docteur était mort… Je suis passé à la salle de noces de mes parents et discrètement je leur ai donné ce livre si précieux, vierge de tout mot, dans l'espoir qu'avec quelque chose de vieux, de bleu, de neuf et d'emprunté, Amelia Pond, ma chère mère et meilleure amie d'enfance, retrouverait le souvenir de son Docteur Débraillé et nous ramène à toutes les deux mon mari qui me manquait. Et elle l'a fait. Je le sais parce je l'ai revu, mon Docteur. Et il m'a rendu mon journal, c'est bien pour ça que je peux écrire toute cette histoire dedans maintenant que c'est terminé. Je me suis téléportée, seule, directement en prison. Je n'avais pas besoin de rester. Il était en vie, tout reprenait son cours… Mais avant que je m'en aille, il m'a encore demandé qui j'étais. Et il m'a aussi posé une autre question qui m'a surprise puis émue : il m'a demandé si j'étais mariée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit savoir sur moi, ou comment il le sait, mais d'après son ton, il comprenait bien que ma réponse « oui » signifiait autant que j'étais déjà mariée et autant que je voulais l'épouser. Et voilà… Près d'un an après notre mariage, il me demandait enfin en mariage. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre clairement. Mais ça restait un moment inoubliable. Comme tous ceux que je passerais jamais à ses côtés, jusqu'au jour le plus sombre de mon existence où il ne me reconnaitra plus.


	25. Day 25

**Jour 657 :**

Je suis sortie. Et sans TARDIS. J'ai été un peu aidée quand même : j'ai été approchée par l'unité papale, rien que ça ! Ils voulaient mon aide en tant qu'archéologue. Si j'avais su ce que j'allais trouver dans ce vaisseau ! Jamais encore je n'avais cru penser voir de si près un ange pleureur… Et pourtant, il est si près, maintenant. Endormi encore dans son enveloppe de pierre, mais la statue n'en reste pas moins une menace. Et je dois empêcher qu'elle arrive à bon port.

J'ai promis l'équivalent d'une armée aux soldats de l'Eglise qui m'ont fait évader. Mais je n'arriverai pas à joindre le Docteur d'ici. Pourtant avec ces anges pleureurs, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de lui. Mon mari m'a bien promis qu'il serait toujours là quand j'aurais besoin de lui… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui laisser un message. Si les clercs ne se trompent pas, ce vaisseau va s'écraser, je vais tout faire pour l'y aider. Comme ça mon époux verra bien un jour dans sa longue vie le SOS que je vais lui adresser. Il me suffit de le graver sur la boite noire du vaisseau, vu son âge, elle se retrouvera dans un musée.

Et qui d'autre ne pourra que passer un jour ou un autre par un musée ? Le Docteur ! Alors je ne devrais pas avoir peur de faire ce qu'il faut même dépressuriser le vaisseau. J'accélérerais seulement l'atterrissage forcé du vaisseau. Un peu de blaster et ce sera parfait. Tu n'arriveras pas à destination, l'ange ! Et moi, je vais revoir mon cher mari, mon Docteur… A bientôt, Sweetie…


	26. Day 26

**Jour 658 :**

Eh bien quelle journée ! Déjà, j'ai mis mon plan en application. Assez facilement, je dois l'avouer. J'ai rapidement hypnotisé les gardes, ma robe noire moulante et mon rouge à lèvres étaient d'excellents atouts pour cela. Et les clercs de l'Eglise papale m'ont bien aidé dans l'accomplissement de cette première partie de la mission. Trouver la boite noire et écrire mon message en gallifréen fut un nouveau jeu d'enfant.

Menacer et pulvériser la porte du vaisseau ne me prit pas longtemps. Je vérifiais quand même bien ma montre. Il me fallait un timing parfait si je ne voulais pas rater mon TARDIS. Pour une fois, le Docteur est arrivé juste à l'heure. Heureusement parce que je flottais déjà, en retenant ma respiration, dans le vide de l'espace. Je dérivais lentement et rapidement je fus happée par la main du Seigneur du Temps. Il me tira vers lui, dans le TARDIS, et j'échouai sur son ventre. Au sol…

Des souvenirs pas si anciens me revinrent mais je compris vite que ce n'était pas son cas. Il m'a appelé « River ». D'un ton neutre et même étonné. Il n'avait donc pas reconnu mon message, ma signature,… Et le plus dur pour moi fut de voir à ses côtés ma mère. Seule. Elle faisait si jeune. Je la revoyais adolescente comme je l'avais connue dans ma régénération précédente. Adolescente. Ou très jeune adulte. Mais encore célibataire, fiancée et sûrement pas encore enceinte. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de qui j'étais. Elle était fascinée par ma présence et admirative devant les manies agaçantes du Docteur.

Et lui… Fidèle à lui-même et à la fois plus immature que jamais. Un vrai gosse dans sa boite bleue…

On a suivi le vaisseau et atterri sans problème. Grâce à moi en tout cas. Le Docteur fut vexé de ne pas entendre le frein à main. Il n'avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de bien piloter le TARDIS. Pour cacher qui j'étais en vrai, je mentis à Amy et à mon mari en disant que c'était lui qui m'avait tout appris. C'est _moi _qui lui aie tout appris !

Le vaisseau ne s'était pas posé comme je le pensais. Il s'est crashé. Le Docteur l'avait noté sur la boite noire, j'admets qu'il m'a un peu bluffé sur ce coup-là. Ma maman devait voyager depuis quelques heures seulement dans le TARDIS, ou au pire quelques jours, parce qu'elle a convaincu le Docteur de me suivre au lieu de seulement me déposer en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait promis une planète. Elle venait à peine de quitter sa Terre. J'avais mal en songeant au danger qui allait sûrement nous attendre sur cette planète. Le Docteur lui a cédé, je sais bien qu'il lui cède toujours, à son Amélia Pond. Nous sommes donc sortis tous les trois du TARDIS.

Après m'avoir « soniquée » pour que je puisse contacter les clercs, j'ai compris que le Docteur me connaissait de nom, qu'il savait que je faisais partie de son avenir, mais qu'il ne savait rien d'autre de moi. Ce devait être les tout débuts de notre « relation ». Et il faisait si jeune, si… Enfant. C'en était amusant. Mais la gravité de la situation ne me permettait pas de m'en amuser.

L'ange pleureur est en fait capable de sortir de son image, le film que j'en ai fait, et il est entré dans l'esprit de ma mère. Et cela parce qu'elle l'avait trop fixé de peur de cligner des yeux. Je n'étais pas là pour la protéger, me dire que c'est à moi, aujourd'hui, de prendre soin de ma mère me fait assez bizarre quand même. En tout cas, j'étais en train déjà d'écrire dans mon journal et le Docteur est arrivé à mes côtés. Il voulait savoir qui j'étais. Comme avec le Pandorica. Je ne pouvais que lui répondre « spoilers ». Et je ne pouvais pour autant m'empêcher de flirter avec lui.

Enfin, Amélia nous a appelés à l'aide parce que l'ange avait disparu du film il était entré dans sa tête. Et le Docteur et moi, nous avons découvert que l'image d'un ange pleureur devient un ange pleureur. Ma mère a donc un ange dans sa tête. Et c'est ma faute. Elle dit qu'elle va bien mais j'en doute un peu. Il a disparu mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Pourtant, pour l'instant je dois suivre la mission.

Les clercs sont arrivés et nous devons partir très vite à l'intérieur du vaisseau où est gardé l'ange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attends déjà au pire. Peut-être à cause du nom de l'endroit où le vaisseau s'est écrasé ? Le labyrinthe des morts… En bonne archéologue, ça m'excite cet endroit. En bonne femme du Docteur à moitié Dame du Temps, j'avais envie de vite tourner les talons… Mais mon mari est déjà en train de revenir à mes côtés avec le chef des clercs.

Je vais devoir y aller. Un ange est à rechercher.


	27. Day 27

**Jour 659 :**

Et me revoilà, dans ma prison.

Pourtant ils m'avaient fait miroiter ma liberté cette fois-ci. Mais j'ai pu obtenir une sortie exceptionnelle. J'ai quand même sauvé en grande partie l'univers... Bon surtout, le Docteur. Malgré son jeune âge et son manque de confiance en moi, on formait quand même une bonne équipe tous les deux. Avec Amy. Ma pauvre mère...

En plus de n'avoir aucune idée de qui j'étais, elle a été la cible des Anges Pleureurs, au point d'être habitée par un ange. Dans ses yeux. Elle a même failli en mourir. Et le Docteur l'a sauvé juste en lui faisant fermer les yeux; C'est quand il agit ainsi, comme un véritable génie, que je le vois comme mon merveilleux mari. Et là, il lui a sauvé la vie. Je me doutais bien qu'il allait y arriver : je ne serais pas là sinon de toute façon. Mais connaissant la loi du temps...

En tout cas, nous nous en sommes sortis. En famille, seuls. Tous les clercs qui nous avaient accompagnés dans l'épave du Byzantium sont morts. Même le courageux père Octavien. Le Docteur n'a pas pu les sauver. Mais personne n'aurait pu.

Il n'y avait pas un seul ange dans ce vaisseau comme nous nous l'étions imaginés, ils étaient toute une armée; le crash du Byzantium - que j'avais quand même en partie provoqué - était en fait une mission de sauvetage de centaines voire plus de milliers d'anges pleureurs. Toutes les "statues" du Labyrinthe de morts en fait. C'étaient tous des anges pleureurs vieux et méconnaissables. Mais les fuites de radiation du vaisseau les régénéraient. Et ils ont failli tous nous tuer.

Ça aurait été le cas sans aucun doute s'il n'y avait pas eu une menace encore plus grande. Une menace qui me rappelait à la fois ma vieille mission de tuer le Docteur et à la fois la terrible expérience que j'avais vécue, il y a si peu de temps pour moi, et que le Docteur n'a pas encore vécu de son côté, l'ouverture de la Pandorica. C'est d'ailleurs en lui parlant de ce "conte de fées" que je lui ai dit au revoir cette fois. Je savais déjà qu'il la vivrait bientôt cette aventure extraordinaire. Et moi, je sais à présent qu'un beau jour je serais Professeur. Le professeur Song... Ça sonne bien quand même.

En tout cas, c'était la faille spatio-temporelle, la faille du mur de la chambre d'enfant de ma mère. Cette faille qui nous poursuit. Cette faille qui a un lien fort avec le Silence. Elle s'est nourrie des anges pleureurs quand le Docteur a eu l'idée de génie de les y envoyer en désactivant la gravitation artificielle du Byzantium. Nous avons dû bien nous accrocher, mais, contrairement aux anges, nous nous en sommes sortis.

Le père Octavien est mort et me revoilà dans ma cellule. Pour un court temps mais quand même! Le pire, ou peut-être était-ce nécessaire, c'est qu'avant de mourir, il a avoué au Docteur que j'étais en prison - il ne le savait donc encore pas - et que pour y être j'avais tué quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. Pour parler de lui, je n'aurais jamais pu employer de meilleurs mots que ceux par lequel j'ai décrit cet "homme bien" au Docteur quand il m'a demandé qui j'avais tué : "un homme bien, le meilleur homme que j'avais jamais rencontré". Sans lui, ma vie n'aurait jamais été celle-ci. Sans lui, je ne serais pas River Song, une archéologue voyageant dans l'espace et le temps et sauvant sa mère en la téléportant à l'abri juste avant qu'un ange ne la tue ou ne la renvoie dans le passé, et tout ça des années sûrement avant ma naissance.

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que je parlais de lui. Il ne doit même pas du tout y avoir pensé. Tout dépend de ce qu'il sait déjà de moi, de ce que j'ai déjà dit de moi dans son passé. Mais de toute façon, je sens qu'approche l'instant où ce sera mon tour de lui révéler la vérité sur mon identité. Je sais que je devrais le faire, je l'ai toujours su. Et ce jour est tout proche. Tout autant que celui où je verrais dans ses yeux, plus jeunes que jamais, que le nom de River Song lui est parfaitement étranger.


	28. Day 28

**Jour 660 : **

Et me revoilà sortie. J'écris dehors, c'est rare. Plus encore à l'air libre et dans un jardin familier et chaleureux. Je suis en "permission pour services exceptionnels rendus à l'Eglise". Bien sûr, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en vrai, puisque je me suis quand même enfouie dans le temps; chez mes parents. Ma mère et mon père sont si heureux que je sois là auprès d'eux, même si je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps.

De leur côté, cela fait des mois, ou peut-être des années, qu'ils ne m'ont pas revus. Ils vivent dans cette maison que le Docteur leur a offerte et non plus dans la maison d'Amy de Leadworth. Je savais déjà par le Docteur qu'ils vivaient ici, je l'avais déjà vu se poser dans ce jardin. Mais jamais encore, je n'avais pris le thé auprès de mes parents sous une tonnelle, comme une famille normale. Même si je parais plus âgée que mon père et ma mère... De toute façon, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous trois.

Pour eux, le Docteur était toujours bel et bien mort. Ils venaient de me voir épouser le Docteur dans l'univers de poche crée par mon acte insensé pour lui sauver la vie. Et ils le croyaient mort en m'épousant. J'ai hésité à leur dire la vérité, mais ce sont les Pond, les compagnons du Docteur et j'étais sûre qu'un jour ils retourneraient dans le TARDIS. Ou en tout cas, je voulais leur rendre cet espoir. En fait, non, pas le leur rendre, je savais qu'Amelia Williams et son mari voyageaient encore avec le Docteur du temps de nos voyages romantiques dans le TARDIS, nos premières nuits en tête-à- tête. Donc ils allaient le revoir. Alors je n'allais pas non plus leur mentir en cachant ce qu'il m'avait vraiment dit cette nuit-là, en m'épousant. Ma mère insistait presque pour que je lui dise la vérité. Et puis je les aime tous les deux, je voulais leur offrir cette joie. Alors je l'ai fait, je leur ai dit que le Docteur était vivant.

Et ma mère et mon père ont fêté cela - et ma mère a failli s'évanouir en comprenant qu'elle était à présent la belle-mère du Docteur. Eh bien oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle est devenu : la belle-mère de son Docteur débraillé qu'elle avait rencontré à l'âge de sept ans.

Maman a repris des couleurs et on a partagé une bouteille de vin. Maintenant mes parents me regardent écrire dans mon journal. Ils savent combien celui-ci est important pour moi. Avant que mon père n'arrive et que je ne dise la vérité sur la "mort" du Docteur, je disais à ma mère que je l'avais rencontrée avec le Docteur dans le Byzantium. Elle était si jeune, mais elle se souvient encore bien de cette aventure. Et nous avions tant de souvenirs en commun à présent...

Mes parents - et surtout ma mère - voulaient savoir aussi où le Docteur m'emmenait toutes ces nuits où elle savait que je m'évadais de ma cellule à ses côtés. J'avais tellement à lui raconter... Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Je ne voulais pas lui parler d'une aventure qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécue, parce qu'il y en a encore. Et eux-aussi, ils ont déjà vécus des événements que je vivrais bientôt. Et en particulier ce jour terrible où "je" leur ai avoué être leur fille. Pourquoi je ne cesse d'y penser à ce jour-là? Ce jour où il saura qui je suis? Je sais bien que tout changera pour lui.

Et pour moi-aussi, certainement. Je ne le verrais plus comme avant. Il ne sera plus le mari qu'il est encore aujourd'hui. Il sera le Seigneur du Temps de Neuf Cent ans et plus ma moitié. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, et je dois arrêter d'y penser. J'ai encore sûrement de nombreux jours et de nombreuses nuits à passer avec lui dans le TARDIS, avant de ne plus être qu'une étrangère qui ne le connaitrait que mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, et qui ne pourrait que répondre "spoilers" à toutes ses questions à son sujet.


	29. Day 29

**Jour 685 :**

C'est mon anniversaire. Je n'ai même pas envie de songer à combien d'années j'ai passé dans cet univers. Avec toutes ces régénérations, le temps est long. Mais bon pas autant que mon cher et tendre Seigneur du Temps. D'ailleurs, je commence à entendre le son de la matérialisation de son TARDIS; Comme j'ai hâte de lui parler du Byzantium, je ne l'ai pas revu encore depuis, et surtout de savoir où donc il a choisi de m'emmener pour fêter cet anniversaire, le premier que je passe en tant que femme mariée.

...

Waouh! Stevie Wonder au XIXème siècle ne chantant rien que pour moi - et le Docteur - alors que nous patinions sur la Tamise gelée... La glaciation la plus spectaculaire de la ville de Londres... Et puis, il y a aussi eu mon père. Pas à Londres. Ici, à Stormcage. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, il était habillé - ou plutôt costumé - en centurion romain. Une idée stupide de mon mari, bien sûr...

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que je revenais vers ma cellule en chantonnant encore la chanson d'amour de Stevie Wonder en dansant. C'était un anniversaire vraiment magique, et tellement romantique. Le Docteur avait dû faire des recherches (peut-être du côté d'Amy et de Rory pour savoir quels avaient été mes goûts musicaux d'adolescente) et il s'était vraiment surpassé. Je n'oublierais jamais ce merveilleux moment. On se serait cru dans un rêve. Et ce n'aurait pas été dur à croire. Oh, et la nuit d'amour... Non, j'avais dit que je ne parlerais pas de ça dans mon journal...

En tout cas, ça a vraiment été une superbe nuit. Inoubliable parmi toutes celles que j'ai déjà racontées dans ce carnet de bord; mais voilà, en rentrant en prison - et j'ai dû appeler pour prévenir que je rentrais et non m'échappais de Stormcage pour que les horribles alarmes cessent. Bref, en rentrant dans ma prison dorée en attendant la prochaine fois où je ressortirais de ma cellule - que je n'imaginais pas venir si tôt - j'ai vu mon père. J'en fus si surprise, et surtout par son accoutrement, qu'il a cru qu'on ne s'était pas encore rencontré. Je l'ai rassurée en lui assurant que si et en l'appelant "Rory". Comme ça m'a fait bizarre, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais appelé "papa". Mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien ce costume rouge de centurion romain... C'est celui qu'il portait la première fois que je l'ai vu : le jour de ma naissance. Evidemment, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui après tout. Mais de toute façon, mes soupçons ont vite été confirmés. Mon père m'a dit que ma mère avait été enlevée, et que le Docteur rassemblait une armée. Son jour le plus sombre était donc arrivé... Le jour que je redoute tant. J'y suis. Et je sais que je ne peux pas intervenir. Je ne peux pas me sauver moi-même. Je sais déjà que je ne le serais pas. Je vais être remplacée par un bébé de chair. Et moi, je vais être enlevée par Kovarian et le Silence. Et je vais être bientôt placée dans cette horrible combinaison spatiale dont je fais encore parfois des cauchemars. Bien sûr, ni Rory ni le Docteur n'en savent encore rien. C'est moi qui sait la vérité sur tous ces spoilers.

Rory est reparti, triste et surtout confus. Je les avais déjà aidés par le passé, il me connaissait bien, il le pensait du moins. Et voilà que je refusais de l'accompagner, que je refusais de sauver sa femme et son bébé. S'il savait qu'il l'avait devant lui, son "bébé". Son bébé qu'il tiendrait bientôt dans ses bras. Melody Pond. La fille du TARDIS,... Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire comment j'étais triste de voir ce jour arriver.

Mais je m'y suis faite. Il le faut bien si je dois avouer mon identité à mes parents et au Docteur. Une fois que tout sera fini. Une fois que la situation sera désespérée. Une fois qu'ils lui en voudraient de ne pas les avoir aidés à récupérer leur bébé. C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon père, que je ne pourrais pas venir. "Pas avant la fin"...


	30. Day 30

**Jour 687 :**

Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai dit. Au Docteur. Et à Amy et Rory. Ils savent qui je suis, maintenant. Je viens de ramener ma mère et mon père chez eux, à Leadworth cette fois. La vieille maison de mon amie d'enfance. Mes parents me regardent si bizarrement. Ils sont encore sous le choc. Mais, en fait, c'est moi qui suis sous le choc.

Même si je ne me suis pas laissée démonter par les reproches du Docteur - et par sa lenteur d'esprit, sûrement due à la colère qu'il ressentait contre moi et contre Kovarian - je dois avouer que déclarer aussi ouvertement à mon époux qu'il a touché le fond en devenant le guerrier que l'on voyait dans son nom dans les forêts de Gamma, et qu'il avait été l'homme qui avait fait fuir une armée par la simple proclamation de son nom, ça m'a bien bouleversée moi-aussi. Après, le Docteur a enfin compris ce que je voulais lui dire, on a échangé un sourire plein de complicité et d'amour - c'était la première fois qu'il devait me voir comme cela, l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver et la femme qu'il aimait dans le même temps, il a même pleuré de joie, ou s'il les a retenus, il les avait au bord des yeux. Et sa voix était tremblante d'émotion quand il m'a juste dit "salut" après avoir enfin compris qui j'étais.

Je le lui ai rendu son "salut" et ensuite, il a balbutié des questions, assez maladroites, et pour la première fois, je n'avais plus à lui mentir. Je n'avais plus à lui cacher ni qui j'étais en vrai, Melody Pond, ni qui j'étais pour lui. Je n'avais plus à lui dire d'être patient et de l'assener de mes "spoilers". Je lui déclarai juste tout mon amour dans la communion muette de nos regards. Et c'est tout ému qu'il m'a dit au revoir, en souriant comme un idiot amoureux aussi... Il a promis à mes parents qu'il allait retrouver leur fille et il est reparti dans son TARDIS. J'ai donc dû ramener Amy et Rory. Mais ils m'en voulaient toujours, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Docteur avait agi aussi bizarrement après avoir touché son propre berceau, notre berceau...

Amy, surtout, était très en colère contre moi. Elle ne me faisait plus confiance après avoir perdu sa petite fille par la faute de mon absence. Et par l'aveu que j'avais fait que je devais laisser les événements se dérouler ainsi.

Pour autant, je devais calmer sa colère. Je leur ai alors montré la feuille où le nom de Melody Pond avait été écrit par la femme de la forêt de Gamma, et que le TARDIS avait pris son temps pour traduire mais qui affichait pourtant maintenant le nom qui était le mien depuis ma dernière régénération : River sur une face et Song sur l'autre. Amelia et Rory étaient sous le choc en comprenant la vérité. Je leur ai ensuite dit plus clairement que si je savais que le Docteur allait retrouver leur fille, c'est parce que j'étais cette fille, que j'étais Melody Pond. Et je l'ai appelé "maman".

Durant notre court voyage pour revenir à Leadworth, mes parents ne m'ont pas plus parlée. Mais ils m'ont serrée dans leurs bras et je voyais bien que l'émotion de tenir leur fille dans leurs bras était présente dans leurs gestes et leurs regards. Et je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Pourtant, maintenant, je suis comme toujours de retour en cellule. Et ce jour fatidique qui me faisait si peur est passé.

Le Docteur sait qui je suis et son avenir est tout tracé. Amy et Rory aussi et bientôt ils vont sûrement retrouver à la fois leur vieille amie, Mels, et leur fille dans l'instant où ils se l'attendaient le moins. Tuer Hitler, mais quelle idée j'avais eu à l'époque! Tuer le Docteur aussi, mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute.

Enfin... J'en écris beaucoup ce soir. C'était un jour difficile. Et à la fois magique. Un jour unique, un jour passé. Et plus de spoilers à garder.


	31. Day 31

**Jour 732 :**

Je suis libre. En fait, je le serais vraiment demain : Je quitte ma prison. Définitivement cette fois. Mon cas a été réétudié et je n'ai même rien demandé. A ce que j'ai compris mon crime a été effacé. Pas seulement lavé, il n'a jamais existé : Je ne l'aurais jamais commis, même. Ou plus précisent l'homme que je suis censée avoir tué et qui est la seule raison de mon incarcération n'a lui non plus jamais existé.

Je ne vois qu'une explication et elle m'a vraiment surprise : Le Docteur s'est effacé ce toute les banques de données de l'univers. Et me voilà donc libre comme l'air. Je sors demain de Stormcage après la révision officielle - et obligatoire au vue de l'absence de crime - de mon jugement. Je repars sur la lune dès demain.

J'ignore si le Docteur saura où me chercher ou s'il m'a libérée parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus à lui dire qui je suis. Je ne le reverrais peut-être plus jamais. Si ce n'est pour qu'il me rencontre pour la première fois de son côté...

Adieu Stormcage et vive la liberté.


	32. Day 32

**Jour 874 :**

Comme j'aurais aimée me tromper... Mais cela fait des mois que je suis libre, et je n'ai pas revu le Docteur. Alors pourquoi je reprends ce journal? Pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort? Comment pourrais-je jamais un jour regretter tout ce que j'ai vécu à ses côtés?

Je suis de retour sur la Lune. Mon appartement avait été revendu... J'ai donc acheté une maison. J'ai toujours mon bracelet temporel mais je n'ose pas l'utiliser. Pour aller où? Voir mes parents? Ils doivent encore voyager avec le Docteur... Non. Ma vie est désormais ici. Et si j'ai choisi de reprendre l'écriture de ce journal c'est justement parce que ma vie est ici. Je vais reprendre mes études. Pour devenir professeur. Pour rencontrer une dernière fois le Docteur... Je m'installe dans cette vie et si j'écris encore ce journal c'est pour tourner la page. C'est sûrement la dernière que j'écris. Je suis toujours le Docteur River Song, une archéologue et je resterai la femme du Docteur. Mais je doute de jamais te revoir mon petit cœur.


	33. Day 33

**Jour 1910 :**

Finalement si je n'ai pas plus d'espoir qu'avant j'écris encore ici. Ca me raccroche a toute la merveilleuse vie que j'ai vécue en tant que le docteur River Song. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus. Je n'ai pas changé de nom à nouveau. Mais j'ai changé de titre. Eh oui, me voilà professeur! Professeur River Song... C'est vrai que ça sonne bien. Et je suis plus libre que jamais à présent. Plus prisonnière ni de Stormcage, ni du Silence, ni de mes études. Je suis libre, je peux voyager dans le temps, et je suis River Song. Le professeur River Song.

Le docteur avait raison. Son dernier spoiler n'en est plus un. Le jour où il me rencontrera approche à grands pas. Et je le crains ce jour. Je crains que ce soit le prochain que je raconterais ici. Je crains que ce soit le dernier dont la mémoire ornera ces pages de mon journal.


	34. Day 34

Finalement, j'avais tort. J'ai peut-être enterré mon mariage avec le Docteur trop tôt. Tout a commencé par une enquête des plus banales - c'est à dire dans les années 30 du XXème siècle terrien dans la ville de la grande pomme où je m'étais rendue avec mon manipulateur de vortex - où je devais enquêter sur des "statues" qui bougeraient toutes seules. J'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'anges pleureurs et peut-être avais-je l'espoir d'y revoir le Docteur... Mais j'ai déchanté en découvrant l'année précise : 1938. Impossible d'y faire atterir le TARDIS. Je venais donc d'arriver et j'allais rencontrer l'ancien enquêteur sur cette affaire. Mais il était porté disparu et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le triste sort que ces statues lui avaient réservé. Il devait être déjà mort, ou très loin dans le temps. Je repris donc l'affaire sous le nom de Melody Malone, mon alias pour mes missions au XXème siècle. Je m'habillais a la mode de ces année de façon assez sexy pour cacher mon jeu et partais vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec le propriétaire de la statue en question.

J'arrivai sur les lieux quand je me retrouvai face à face avec mon père. Il était perdu et je compris vite que s'il portait des cafés d'un magasin du XXIème siecle dans ses mains, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas venu ici en TARDIS. Déjà que c'était impossible...

Il était donc victime lui-même d'un ange pleureur. Mais je ne pouvais pas le ramener. J'avais cette enquête à mener et Rory était menacé d'un pistolet. Nous sommes donc tous les deux montés dans la voiture qui nous a conduit jusqu'à la demeure de mon propriétaire d'ange mystérieux. Rory et moi avons été séparés et il a été envoyé à la cave avec les "bébés"...

De mon côté, je découvrais la maudite statue. Et celle-ci criait. Elle soufrait et elle appelait les autres anges pleureurs à sa rescousse. Je devais faire vite.

Les idéogrammes chinois du vase de la dynastie Chin se traduisirent dans mon esprit, par le biais de mon lien avec le TARDIS. Mon mari m'envoyait un message : « Yaouzah ». Je souris en le voyant et envoyai rapidement le même message au TARDIS, je savais qu'il voulait s'en servir comme balise de guidage. Intelligent quand même, au moins je pouvais le revoir et il pouvait m'aider. Contre les Anges pleureurs, l'aide du Docteur n'allait pas me faire de mal.

Il a donc réussi à faire se matérialiser son TARDIS dans le salon où je me trouvais. Et où j'étais prisonnière de l'ange, ou plutôt où mon poignet l'était. Charmant, plus encore que durant nos retrouvailles clandestines les nuits où je sortais de prison, il m'a demandé où nous en étions tous les deux. Il m'a appelé « docteur » et ignorait que j'avais été graciée. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu devait donc pour lui aussi remonter à mon anniversaire où il m'avait emmenée patiner sur la Tamise gelée. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment pu parler du passé. Quand il a vu mon poignet, il m'a avoué ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose car il avait déjà lu ce qui allait se produire dans un livre qu'Amy aurait lu. Un livre que je devais écrire dans le futur et qui le guiderait ici. Et dans ce livre, il devait casser mon poignet et non celui de la statue.

Mais ma mère cherchait son mari et elle a eu l'idée de regarder le sommaire des chapitres de mon futur livre. J'y aurais intitulé un chapitre « le romain dans la cave » et Amelia Pond Williams est immédiatement descendue au sous-sol retrouver son centurion. De notre côté, le Docteur et moi, nous devions encore me libérer de l'ange pleureur. Mais le Docteur a lu quelque chose dans le livre, dans ce sommaire, qui l'a énervé. J'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait du dernier chapitre intitulé par mes futurs soins « les derniers adieux d'Amelia ». Mon mari m'a alors ordonné de tout faire pour me libérer sans casser mon poinet pour commencer à changer l'avenir. Il refusait de voir Amelia Pond, le premier visage qu'il avait vu dans cette régénération, mourir. Et je ne le souhaitais évidemment pas non plus. Pour autant, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… J'ai donc cassé de moi-même mon propre poignet.

Quand j'ai rejoint le Docteur et Amy, celui-ci était tout enthousiaste à voir que j'avais changé l'histoire en me libérant toute seule. Rory avait été téléporté par un ange pleureur mais heureusement pas dans le temps mais dans l'espace, et à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons de la demeure où nous nous trouvions.

Alors que nous allions partir retrouver et sauver mon père, le Docteur s'est rendu compte en touchant mon poignet que je l'avais cassé et donc respecté l'avenir écrit. Nous étions assis dans des escaliers et le Docteur m'a pris mon poignet et l'a soigné avec son énergie régénératrice, puis il m'a baisé la main. Dans beaucoup d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais été séduite, ravie,… Mais pas cette fois-ci : je l'ai giflé. Il osait se servir du peu d'énergie régénératrice qui lui restait pour de telles futilités qu'un poignet cassé et ce n'était pas l'acte responsable d'un honorable Seigneur du Temps. La vérité, telle que je l'ai ensuite avouée à ma mère, c'est que lui ne vieillit pas, ou vraiment très peu, et qu'il se régénère à chacune de ses morts, tandis que moi je ne le peux plus. Et moi, je vieillis comme n'importe quelle humaine. Aussi, j'ai parfois peur de montrer ces signes qui montrent que je ne suis pas infaillible contrairement à ce « dieu sans âge » comme je l'ai décrit à Amy. Mais je sais que c'est de la superficialité. Et le vrai problème, c'est qu'en plus de vieillir, je me rapproche de plus en plus de mes derniers jours, et que lui, non. Et pourtant nous étions égaux, nous étions enfin synchronisés dans notre histoire commune.

Rory était dans une sorte d'hôtel qui se révéla être une ferme d'énergie temporelle pour les anges pleureurs : ils ramenaient leurs victimes dans le passé et les condamnaient à mourir, dans leur lit, de vieillesse et de solitude, dans ce même « hôtel ». Et ils se nourrissaient ainsi des voyages temporels et de cette vie qu'ils n'avaient pas menés et qu'ils leur avaient prise. Rory Williams avait sa chambre dans cet hôtel et un vieillard s'éteignit devant nous après avoir pris la main de ma mère avec tendresse et souffrance. C'était mon père, bien plus âgé. Et il n'était plus là.

Les anges pleureurs venaient pour le ramener dans le passé, et nous étions sur leur chemin, avec les lumières vacillantes de cet hôtel new-yorkais. Le Docteur et moi, nous avons réussi à leur échapper et à grimper sur le toit. Mon père et ma mère se tenaient debout sur la bordure du toit, prêts à se laisser tomber dans le vide, main dans la main et nous regardant à peine alors que le Docteur les suppliait de ne pas sauter. Amelia Pond et Rory Williams avaient pourtant déjà faits leur choix. Ils voulaient créer un paradoxe en mourant ici et non pas dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Le paradoxe devait tout effacer et même les anges pleureurs.

J'ai dû retenir le Docteur pour qu'il ne tombe pas à son tour et le convainquit du bien-fondé de leur théorie. J'avais en même temps très peur de les avoir perdus pour toujours mais je croyais pour autant dur comme fer à la possibilité qu'ils aient raison et que cela arrange tout. Et ça a fonctionné.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un cimetière new-yorkais, mais au XXIème siècle. Je commençai à sortir un pot de peinture bleue quand mes parents se sont réveillés auprès de nous. Nous étions sur le point de fêter cette victoire et je proposai déjà de partir voyager en famille dans le TARDIS, quand mon père a été touché par un ange pleureur survivant. Renvoyé dans le passé… Sa tombe était toujours là.

Ma mère et le Docteur fixaient l'ange responsable Amelia Williams regardait aussi la tombe de son mari et elle demanda d'abord à retourner dans le temps pour aller le chercher. Mais comme le Docteur, je savais que ce n'allait pas être possible. Un paradoxe avait déjà été tenté, retourner en 1938 ne ferait que plus de mal encore au Temps de cette époque. Et même le TARDIS ne pourrait pas réaliser un tel exploit. Rory était perdu, j'avais perdu mon père. Mais j'allais aussi perdre ma mère…

Amy a ensuite fait remarquer qu'il restait de la place sur la tombe de mon père. Et c'était vrai : elle pouvait vivre sa vie avec lui, même au début du XXème siècle – après tout ils voyageaient déjà dans le temps -, et mourir à ses côtés et non le laisser périr seul après une vie solitaire loin d'elle.

Le Docteur était horrifié à l'idée de perdre son Amelia Pond, sa princesse de contes de fées, et je dus encourager ma mère en lui assurant comme elle le disait déjà elle-même que c'était bel et bien sa meilleure chance. Mon mari n'était pas prêt à l'accepter et la supplier de revenir avec nous dans le TARDIS. A la place, Amelia m'a demandé d'approcher, je lui ai pris la main qu'elle me tendait et elle m'a demandé de veiller sur le Docteur et d'être une « bonne fille ». Elle m'a appelé Melody… J'en étais toute émue. J'avais si peu pu la connaitre en tant que mère mais je savais quel lien d'amour nous liaient, et plus encore celui qui liaient mes deux parents ensemble. Et je comprenais son choix, contrairement à mon mari.

Amy m'a lâché la main et a fait ses adieux au Docteur en l'appelant comme dans son enfance son « Docteur débraillé ». Puis elle lui a dit « au revoir », et elle s'est tournée vers lui dans un dernier regard où elle ne fixait plus des yeux l'ange pleureur qui la menaçait et qui l'a fit disparaitre devant un Seigneur du Temps plié à genoux par la douleur de cette séparation.

Je le ramenais au TARDIS et essayai de le réconforter, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas voyager seul. Il m'a proposé de voyager avec lui, non plus seulement durant mes nuits, donc, mais de rester dans le TARDIS à ses côtés. En famille, comme je l'avais dit, mais juste nous deux. J'ai bien sûr acceptée – mais je ne veux pas rester là tout le temps. J'ai encore ma vie et mon boulot d'archéologue sur la Lune au LIème siècle. C'est ma vie, et maintenant que mes parents sont « morts » pour moi et pour lui, je dois bien me raccrocher à celle-ci. Mais vivre dans le TARDIS quelques temps, et surtout alors que je sais qu'il se sent si mal de n'avoir pas pu sauver ses deux compagnons, ça ne pourra qu'aider mon mari. Voyager pour oublier…

En attendant, j'écris, assise sur notre lit, alors qu'il a foncé hors du TARDIS pour aller récupérer « la dernière page » de Melody Malone, le livre que je suis censée écrire un jour. Il faudra que je commence à le rédiger d'ailleurs… Dès que j'aurais refermé ce vieux journal qui ne m'est plus tellement utile puisque le Docteur et moi, nous sommes enfin synchronisés dans nos lignes temporelles, mais qui m'est encore utile pour me confier et pour ne pas oublier ces terribles épreuves que nous avons vécu aujourd'hui. Et puis… Ceci n'est-il donc pas un journal de mariage ? Et tout ce qui touche à notre couple et nos voyages communs ne doit-il pas y être reporté ?

Puisque c'est exactement ce que je vais faire maintenant, voyager avec mon mari, je crois que je vais continuer de tenir ce journal. J'écrirais Melody Malone plus tard… Pour l'instant, le Docteur vient de rentrer, il est plus heureux, soulagé,… Le mot d'Amy lui a rendu le sourire. Et il m'a proposé de partir avec lui « où bon le TARDIS nous mènera ». J'ignore si c'est une bonne chose, mais ce sont là des souvenirs qui mériteront d'être transcrits sur ce papier encore blanc et déjà usé. Alors Yaouzah… Elle n'est pas si mal cette nouvelle expression du Docteur après tout.


	35. Day 35

Jour 1946 :

Je n'ai pas écrit dans mon journal depuis déjà quatre jours, en partie parce que l'on a beaucoup couru. Surtout aujourd'hui en fait. De toute façon, quand on ne courait pas, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Pas d'événements extraordinaires et ce n'est plus la peine d'en noter tous les détails maintenant que je voyage avec mon mari et que nous vivons tous les deux les mêmes aventures, ensemble. Nous sommes enfin sur un pied d'égalité temporel. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien! Je crois que je vais rester un moment dans le TARDIS finalement...

Bon sinon, on a donc eu droit à une promenade calme et épuisante dans une forêt tropicale La planète était très proche du soleil de son système mais c'était la diversité impressionnante de plantes et d'oiseaux qui était bien la seule chose intéressante sur ce monde. Le lendemain, le TARDIS nous a emmenés sur la Lune. Mais pas au LIème siècle, à mon époque, mais au XIXème. Au temps de Jules Verne…

D'ailleurs, ça a donné envie à mon mari d'aller rencontrer l'auteur de science-fiction, un vrai « génie de la science et de l'invention littéraire improbable et impossible »… Un peu long pour qualifier l'écrivain français. En tout cas, nous avons ensuite voyagé jusqu'à un village de Normandie. Apparemment, c'était une grande ville pour l'époque, mais je suis habituée à des métropoles beaucoup plus impressionnantes. Et la France était si pittoresque à cette époque.

La France… Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays, si proche pourtant de la Grande-Bretagne. Le Docteur, lui, avait une certaine attirance pour ce pays de France. Il pleuvait, voilà ce que j'en retiens. Mais Jules Verne était très intéressant à rencontrer.

Le jour suivant, on n'a pas eu le temps non plus de se reposer dans le TARDIS. Et on a beaucoup marché, pas vraiment couru, mais beaucoup marché... La planète où nous avait emmenés le TARDIS était volcanique, brûlante et dangereuse. Et évidemment, le Docteur avait suggéré de faire une « petite randonnée ». Petite… Elle a duré toute la journée ! Et j'avais les pieds en compote à la fin. Surtout qu'il faisait une chaleur torride et qu'il y avait de la lave qui coulait toujours un peu trop près de mes pieds.

En tout cas, ça lui a fait du bien. Le TARDIS devait sûrement nous avoir emmenés là-bas pour ça. Elle lui a donné ce qu'il voulait : un monde dangereux où il pouvait enfin arrêter de penser à Amelia Pond et son mari. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant et le TARDIS a eu l'excellente idée de nous matérialiser sur une planète des plus basiques, et des plus désertiques. Un endroit chaud à nouveau… Un monde hostile.

Et, à peine, nous étions sortis de la cabine de police, le sol se mit à trembler. Le Docteur et moi ne le sentirent pas immédiatement et nous commencions à nous éloigner du vaisseau spatio-temporel. Nous grimpions sur un rocher et admirions la vue d'un grand canyon, qui n'avait pourtant rien de terrien. Et c'est là que le sol commença à se fissurer.

Nous nous étions éloignés de quelques centaines de mètres du TARDIS seulement. Pourtant, revenir jusqu'au vaisseau ressembla vite à un parcours d'obstacle. Et quand nous avons enfin pu retourner au TARDIS, je tenais à peine sur mes pieds et je m'élançai dans les couloirs du TARDIS pour rejoindre notre chambre. Et j'ai pris la décision de noter ces dernières aventures le temps que le Docteur décide de notre prochaine destination.

…

On va sur Terre, à Leadworth. Mon mari a dit qu'il était prêt maintenant à aller voir Brian, le père de Rory… Je l'avais complétement oublié avec ces derniers voyages : il faut bien prévenir la famille d'Amy et Rory, ma famille…

…

J'ai un frère ! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le mieux pour commencer… Pas très logique, non. Bon alors : après avoir matérialisé le TARDIS dans la petite ville de Leadworth, la ville de mon enfance… La ville de mes parents. La ville de mes grands-parents.

Brian Williams était chez lui, je me souvenais bien des nombreuses heures où mes parents et moi nous avions joué ensemble dans la chambre de Rory dans cette maison. Brian reconnut immédiatement le Seigneur du Temps. Il nota aussi l'absence de son fils et d'Amelia Williams. Il nous laissa entrer puis nous apprit lui-même qu'il savait que son fils et sa bru étaient morts.

Il avait reçu une lettre de mon père, une lettre vieille de plusieurs décennies. Une lettre que lui avait remise un vieil homme, Anthony, qui l'avait retrouvé après toutes ces années et qui avait suivi les dernières volontés de son père adoptif.

Brian ne me reconnaissait bien sûr pas. J'avais une autre couleur de peau dans ma dernière régénération. Ainsi qu'un autre nom… Et de toute évidence, mon père et ma mère n'avaient jamais parlé de moi à leurs parents. Difficile à faire quand même quand je donnai plus que leur âge, et que j'étais prisonnière à perpétuité au LIème siècle.

Brian était heureux d'être grand-père grâce à Anthony et je n'osais pas lui dire qu'il l'était aussi naturellement. Pourtant, j'avais envie de joindre mes pleurs aux siens.

Le Docteur nous laissa quand même seuls un instant et j'osai le prendre dans mes bras et lui confier toutes mes condoléances. Je demandai également quand est-ce que cet Anthony était venu et s'il était déjà reparti. Il l'était. Et Brian n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il vivait. Je ne connaitrais ainsi jamais mon petit-frère, un petit-frère de soixante ans…

Mais je suis heureuse pour mes parents. Je sais qu'après ma naissance et mon enlèvement, ma maman était devenue stérile, et l'adoption d'Anthony était une excellente chose pour eux. Ils avaient eu une vie heureuse, une vraie famille. Une famille, ma famille, que je ne connaitrais jamais…

De retour dans le TARDIS, je déclarai au Docteur que mes parents avaient eu une longue vie heureuse et que nous étions seuls maintenant. Je voulais rester encore dans le TARDIS. Et voyager avec mon mari. Le Docteur me sourit et m'invita au bal.


	36. Day 36

**Jour 1947 :**

Quel sacré bal ! Danser comme une vraie princesse, le Docteur n'a pas trouvé mieux pour me remonter le courage. Pourtant hier encore, c'est moi qui l'aidais à surmonter ce deuil pourtant. Mais depuis que je sais pour Anthony, lui qui a vécu les jours de la nouvelle vie de mes parents et qui les a aussi vus mourir, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais les revoir. Et je n'ai plus donc que le Docteur, maintenant.

Alors il m'a emmené au bal, pour danser comme jamais. C'était une des soirées d'inauguration du château de Versailles donnée par le roi Louis XIV. Le château venait à peine d'être construit mais il était déjà plein à craquer. Toute l'aristocratie française. Et même une partie étrangère. Avec nos noms de John Smith et Melody Pond Smith, nous avions nous-même la « nationalité »britannique.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas. Cette fin de XVIIème siècle était fort précieuse et la fête très classique. Mais valser dans la Galerie des Glaces de Versailles était assez impressionnant pour oublier cette préciosité si… préhistorique. La valse n'était pas ma danse préférée mais au moins le Docteur savait la danser et ne l'avait pas inventé. A moins que ? Peut-être l'avait-il appris à Viennes. Mais la lui avait-on enseignée ?

Après les danses, nous sommes tous sortis dans les jardins. Le Docteur était déjà venu par le passé à Versailles. Et même dans ces jardins. Il me parlait d'une marquise qu'il avait séduite en une seule journée, une certaine « Pompadour ». Et il me parla aussi avec nostalgie d'un cheval qu'il aurait nommé « Arthur ». Quel drôle de nom pour un cheval quand même !

Les jardins à la française, si classiques de Versailles sont absolument magnifiques. Toutes ces fontaines, ces bassins, ces sculptures,… Une vraie mine d'or pour une archéologue. En passant près d'une statue, le Docteur s'exclama que ça n'avait vraiment pas été son bon profil, j'examinai l'œuvre et reconnaissait les traits d'un « Docteur » que j'avais découvert durant mes recherches à l'université lunaire. C'était donc bien une de ses anciennes régénérations ce bel apollon ?

« River, grommela mon mari, ne bave pas sur lui.

- Je ne bave pas, mon petit cœur, j'admire seulement la technique de l'artiste.

- Je déteste les archéologues, marmonna-t-il. »

J'en ris puis reprit ma route jusqu'au grand bassin où arrivait en grande pompe un bateau doré. Des feux d'artifices commencèrent à barioler le ciel étoilé. Mon époux posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à me les masser alors que nous admirions l'un des tout premiers feux d'artifices sur le sol européen.

De retour ensuite dans le TARDIS après cette belle et reposante soirée, nous nous sommes rendus dans notre chambre où maintenant j'écris le temps que mon mari arrive enfin à retirer son costume extravaguant, « d'époque » selon lui,…

Ah le voilà, enfin,… Oh mais je crois que je vais bien m'arrêter là, moi !


	37. Day 37

**Jour 1948 :**

Waouh mais quelle nuit ! Il devrait perdre ses compagnons plus souvent ! Enfin, vu que je suis la seule à voyager avec lui à présent, peut-être pas…

Après notre réveil tout en douceur, le Docteur m'a proposé de continuer notre petit voyage dans le temps avec une autre époque de statuaire - Il n'a toujours pas digéré mon « admiration pour son ancien « lui » », on dirait.

« Et à quelle époque tu penses, mon petit cœur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une nouvelle Rome ?

- Le nouvel empire romain ? Au XXXème siècle ?

- Tu t'y es déjà rendue ?

- Non, mais j'ai fait pas mal de recherches. Et j'ai déjà participé à un ou deux chantiers de fouille remontant à cette époque. Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

- Rome. 3267. L'ancien centre de l'Empire romain antique et centre de pouvoir politique et culturel du Nouvel Empire Romain Galactique. »

Il se croit toujours intéressant quand il dit ça comme ça… Mais bon, il aurait pu préciser aussi ce qui avait conduit à la formation de cet empire humain au XXXème siècle terrien. Et en vérité, c'était là que les recherches archéologiques étaient nécessaires. Ces causes étaient encore inconnues au LIème siècle. Peut-être que le Docteur les connaissait ? 3267, c'était le début de la période de l'empire romain.

On y arrive et je me demande à quoi ça ressemblait, en vrai.

(…)

Voilà à quoi ça ressemblait le nouvel empire romain : à une nouvelle antiquité, une ère de renouveau artistique mais copié sur la période romaine originale Même les monuments de la ville centrale de l'Empire – Nouvelle Rome – étaient des imitations en taille de gratte-ciels des plus anciens monuments de la Rome antique.

Tout au sol rappelait avec ces pavés de chrome les glorieux temps de César et Cléopâtre dont je m'étais inspirée lors de la quête de la Pandorica. Mais en levant les yeux vers le ciel, c'étaient des vaisseaux spatiaux que nous voyions.

« Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda le Docteur.

- Oui, c'est vrai… »

Ca l'était vraiment, très impressionnant. Mais on n'en avait vite fait le tour et il n'y avait aucune menace qui nécessitait notre attention.

Aussi nous sommes vite repartis. Et nous revoilà dans le TARDIS.

« Tu veux aller où, maintenant, vient de me demander mon mari alors que j'écris dans mon carnet.

- Je me disais que j'irais bien voir quelque chose dans le passé, plus lointain encore que l'antiquité. Ca y ressemblait quand même beaucoup, ici…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix, reconnut mon mari, alors que dirais-tu de partir encore bien plus loin dans le passé ? Le Jurassique ?

- Oh, ça peut être intéressant, j'ai toujours aimé jouer avec des dinosaures ! »

(…)

La Terre au plein cœur du Jurassique, des millions d'années avant le premier pas de l'Homme sur ses jambes. Les arbres étaient si grands et si nombreux à cette époque. Et partout les traces des grands sauriens qui peuplaient jadis la planète Terre. Les Dinosaures, eux, étaient vraiment impressionnants.

« Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à vivre sur Terre, me demanda le Docteur.

- Oui, il y a aussi l'empire des Siluriens.

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas très bien où se trouve leur ancienne capitale.

- La Terre est vaste. Voir des dinosaures, c'est déjà formidable, lui dis-je.

- Oui, surtout à leur place et pas dans un vaisseau spatial, hein, mon bon tricératops ?

- Dans l'espace ? Vous avez rencontré des dinosaures dans l'espace ?

- Oui, avec tes parents. Et Brian. Oh et les Siluriens aussi, ta mère avait bien failli parvenir à conclure un accord historique entre vos deux races. Et ton père est mort pour la première fois après ça…

- Je sais. Ils m'en avaient parlés. »

Même aussi loin de Leadworth et du XXIème siècle, nos souvenirs d'Amy et Rory Pond étaient donc aussi vivaces, aussi persistants ? Pourtant, je pensais m'être faite à mon deuil, au fait d'être une orpheline. N'en avais-je pas été une, dès mes premières années, quand le Silence m'avait enlevé et emprisonnée en Floride ? Cela remontait pourtant à si loin… Et depuis que je n'étais plus Melody Pond mais River Song, j'avais toujours eu une famille, le Docteur ou mes parents. Même en prison, même libre,…

Je n'en ai plus, maintenant. Mais leur mémoire est toujours en nous. Et même au milieu de Dinosaures et de futurs Intraterrestres comme les appelle le Docteur.

« River, regarde ce que je viens de recevoir comme e-mail, s'exclame mon mari, c'est une confirmation pour participer à un jeu télévisé du XXIème siècle… Je ne le connais pas mais apparemment il est français.

- Ah oui, et qui nous y a inscrit ?

- Amy et Rory… Et ce jeu s'appelle les Z'amours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller, alors, mon petit cœur ? Ça va nous faire penser à autre chose au moins ! M'exclamai-je. »

Les Z'amours… Je me demande en quoi ce jeu consiste et pourquoi mes parents nous y ont inscrits. Mais c'est vrai : ça va au moins nous faire changer de pensées… Merci, papa et maman.


	38. Day 38

**Jour 1951 :**

On a gagné, à ce jeu français. C'était presque trop facile, d'ailleurs… Mais c'était une belle attention de mes parents. Et puis maintenant, le Docteur nous emmène tous les deux comme promis sur la Constellation de la Chimène. C'est drôle de penser que l'on va sur une constellation. Mais en fait, c'est sur l'étoile principale de cette constellation, Chimène trois, que le Docteur nous conduit dans son TARDIS. Tous les systèmes stellaires qui composent cette constellation sont organisés en la seule organisation politique et culturelle qui se délimite en une constellation d'étoiles. De tout l'univers, de tous les âges du Temps.

(…)

C'était censé être un voyage de plaisance, un voyage calme... Finalement, on n'y a pas vraiment eu le droit. Et tant mieux!

On a commencé par se poser tranquillement sur un astéroïde gravitant autour de Chimène trois. Tout allait très bien pour une fois. J'avais retrouvé le manuel du TARDIS et je m'étais décidée à en enseigner les rudiments du pilotage à mon mari. Et nous nous étions donc posés sans problèmes sur ce petit astéroïde. Un astéroïde qui, par contre, nous en réservait : Nous venions d'atterrir et de sortir du TARDIS quand ce vaisseau spatial noir et blanc, qui était orné d'une tête de mort sur le coque, vola au-dessus de nos têtes. Très proche de nos têtes...

Nous sommes allés voir le vaisseau de plus près qui venait de se poser peu loin de notre cabine bleue. Et sur un astéroïde, cela revenait à "vraiment très très près"...

Le vaisseau était posé mais il nous sembla à tous les deux qu'il s'était écrasé. La coque du vaisseau était dans un triste état. Nous avons donc pris le risque de nous approcher plus encore de ce qui ressemblait à la carcasse d'un vaisseau spatial. Risque calculé selon le Docteur. J'étais moins enthousiaste à cette idée et je l'ai donc laissé avancer seul dans le cratère. Il a posé son tournevis sonique sur la coque animée du vaisseau et je l'ai ensuite vu se faire enlever par des humains et cyborgs sortis de la fausse coque qui était la parfaite couverture pour leur activité de piratage.

Je les vis prendre le tournevis sonique de mon mari. Il allait falloir que je le récupère ou j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours! Je suis descendue à mon tour dans le cratère mais je ne les ai pas laissés me kidnapper. Mon blaster laser tira quelques salves d'énergie sur la coque en frôlant mes agresseurs et je me retrouvais escortée à l'intérieur, consciente et dangereuse pour ces pirates.

L'intérieur du vaisseau était aussi sombre que sa coque mais mieux en état. Et plus dangereux avec tous ces pirates armés jusqu'aux dents. Ce n'était pas avec mon seul pistolet laser que j'allais les arrêter et sauver le Docteur. Heureusement, j'avais aussi mon baume à lèvres dans ma poche et si ce n'était pas une belle femme habillée d'une robe de satin vert qui leur faisait peur, ce ne serait pas non plus de la voir se maquiller avec son rouge à lèvres. Ils m'ont donc laissée faire alors que j'étais "accueillie" par le capitaine de ces pirates. Il tenait dans sa main le tournevis sonique du Docteur et le faisait tourner en cherchant comment il pouvait fonctionner.

Après un petit discours aguicheur, je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. C'était bien suffisant...

Une fois qu'il fut à ma merci, il me rendit le tournevis de mon mari et je me precipitai avec lui et le tournevis jusqu'aux cellules où avait déjà été enfermé le Docteur par ses ravisseurs.

" Salut, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, mon petit coeur, lui demandais-je alors que j'employais le tournevis à libérer le Docteur.

- Quoi? Non, pas du tout... Ellesf sont pas si mal ces cellules, et je n'avais encore jamais été capturé par des pirates! Enfin, si, des pirates terriens des Caraïbes, mais c'est pas pareil. Et puis, j'étais plus un passager clandestin et même un héros qu'un prisonnier a l'époque. Enfin, ta mère nous avait quand même sauvés avec un sabre...

- Tu parleras plus tard, il ne sera pas hypnotisé éternellement, dis-je exaspérée à mon mari."

D'accord avec moi, le Docteur m'a demandé mon tournevis sonique.

" On a décollé, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je vais faire se matérialiser le TARDIS ici."

Je tendis son tournevis à mon époux et la cabine bleue de police se matérialisa non pas devant nous mais autour de nous à notre grande surprise.

" Eh bien, elle doit avoir apprécié que je n'ai pas laissé le frein à main! S'exclama le Docteur.

- C'était trop facile ! Grommelai-je."

Le Seigneur du Temps me regarda et me sourit puis il lança son TARDIS dans le vortex du Temps. La familière musique de la dématérialisation accompagna son acte et nous fûmes tous deux secoués.

(...)

Le Docteur vient de faire se matérialiser le TARDIS au coeur de l'espace. Il n'y a rien autour de nous... Pourquoi nous a-t-il emmenés là? Oh le revoilà, il a le manuel de pilotage du TARDIS a la main. Et il le jette dans l'espace. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'en avais pas aussi envie. De toute façon, elle m'a formé et tout est enregistré dans ma tête.


	39. Day 39

**Jour 1953 :**

On a encore participés à un jeu télévisé. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on soit vraiment passés à la télé... Disons plutôt que c'était un jeu de société. Mais on n'était pas des joueurs, on était des pions. Et on a bien failli en rester, et y rester...

Mais d'abord, tout a commencé de la plus étrange des façons. Notre dernier souvenir avec le Docteur remontait à la veille au soir quand nous nous étions tout simplement couchés dans son lit comme nous le faisons maintenant depuis la disparition de mes parents. Et nous nous sommes réveillés, ici : dans ce plateau de jeu géant.

On était comme paralysés. En fait, le Docteur a dit que nous étions « prisonniers d'un champ de force » qui nous maintenaient captifs dans un tout petit espace et qui nous auraient tous réactivés en même temps. Tous parce que nous n'étions pas seuls là-bas. On était au moins six, je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir bien compté. Mais on était assez nombreux. Et le plus étrange c'était qu'on pouvait parler, se retourner, mais pas passer seul d'une case à une autre sur cet immense plateau de « trivial poursuite ». Un dé gigantesque roulait pour nous au milieu du plateau et chacun notre tour nous avancions aussi soumis que des pions d'autant de cases que le dé nous l'indiquait.

Autour de nous, au-delà de ce plateau, il n'y avait qu'un grand flou blanc, un immense horizon qui nous isolait du reste de l'univers. Nous étions seuls et perdus. Et aucun de nos compagnons d'infortune n'avaient plus la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait que nous.

« Ça recommence, a dit le Docteur à un moment donné quand nous nous réveillions les uns après les autres mais que le « jeu » n'avait pas encore commencé, comme sur le satellite cinq… Mais au moins, on est tous dans le même jeu. »

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais il avait de toute évidence déjà vécu des situations similaires. Peut-être pires…

Enfin en tout cas, le dé a été lancé et la partie a commencé. Même si on était nous mêmes les pions, on devait quand même répondre aux questions. Au début elles étaient heureusement faciles. Mais nous avons quand même vite vu ce qui arrivait aux perdants. Et rester enfermés dans ce labyrinthe de cases, toujours revenir à la case départ... Il nous fallait sortir de là au plus vite.

Au fur et a mesure que nous nous trouvions forcés de répondre aux questions et d'avancer sur ce plateau d'autant de cases que nous l'indiquait le dé, je reconnus une sorte de jeu de trivial poursuite dans le labyrinthe qui nous piégeaient le Docteur et moi. J'y jouais enfant avec mes parents. Et je me souvenais des règles. Les autres joueurs étaient encore trop terrifiés et perdus pour représenter de véritables adversaires. Et j'avais un esprit de seigneur du temps. Et l'aide muette du Docteur. Je devais sortir la première si je voulais le sauver. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dépassé.

Il a utilisé son tournevis sonique en comprenant mon plan et m'a permis d'atteindre plus rapidement les différents "camemberts" qui se traduisaient par des rayons de couleur sur le champ de force qui nous entourait. Il n'y avait que pour répondre aux questions que nous étions vraiment seuls, livrés a nous-même. Mais j'étais maintenant professeur d'archéologie et une voyageuse temporelle expérimentée, je savais y répondre à leurs questions. A quelque pas de la sortie du plateau, un immense trou noir, je vis le Docteur se tromper volontairement. La case départ était plus facile à regagner avec le TARDIS. Je lui fis un signe de tête et un sourire puis je sautai dans le vide.

L'espace noir où je me retrouvai était une immense salle de commandes et je vis que c'était d'ici que nous étions téléportés d'une case à l'autre. Et c'était d'ici que nous avions été transportés dans ce jeu. Des sortes de techniciens me félicitèrent de ma "victoire". Ils n'avaient donc pas vus que j'avais trichée? Ou alors ils s'en fichaient?

En tout cas, moi je ne me fichais pas du sort de mon mari et nos compagnons de jeu. Le TARDIS était garé peu loin de cette immense console et je l'ouvris d'un claquement de doigt comme j'avais vu faire le Docteur tant de fois. La cabine ouverte, je la précipitai au secours du Seigneur du Temps en la matérialisant sur la case "départ" où il était toujours. Il fit monter ensuite tous les autres "candidats" en desactivant les champs de force depuis son vaisseau.

Nous les avons ramenés chez eux maintenant et nous sommes prêts à repartir vers de nouvelles aventures. Mais le Docteur m'a promis de m'emmener sur une planète qu'il connait déjà.

Je crois surtout qu'il est pris d'une certaine nostalgie. Après tout, il a cet air triste sur son visage depuis qu'il a parlé d'un satellite cinq dont je n'ai jamais entendu l'évocation jusqu'à présent. Et il refuse toujours de me dire ce qui s'y est passé...


	40. Day 40

**Jour 1954 :**

Ce passage forcé sur le Satellite Cinq, parce qu'apparemment, selon le Docteur, c'est bien là-bas que nous étions - dans le premier prototype de ce genre de jeux qui avait fait fureur au XLeme siècle... Eh bien ce passage a été plus long que nous le pensions. Ainsi que notre voyage jusqu'à Nouvelle Terre, une autre Terre, semblable à la planète natale de mes parents depuis l'espace, et un nouveau berceau de l'humanité grâce au Docteur et à des infirmières-chats…

La vraie Terre était morte, détruite par l'expansion du soleil trois siècles plus tôt et Nouvelle Terre avait été entièrement colonisée par les descendants des Terriens, de toutes espèces à présent. Nous avons rapidement survolés New London et New new York. Mais le Docteur voulait me conduire ailleurs. Quelque part de très spécial pour une archéologue. Mais aussi pour nous deux, notre couple. C'était là après tout que nous nous étions échangés nos vœux. Là où j'avais tout tente pour lui sauver la vie et au final où je l'avais épousé. Mais ça me semblait remonter à une autre vie, maintenant : une vie avec Amy et Rory, encore...

Le TARDIS s'est matérialisé dans la nouvelle ville de Thèbes. Les Égyptiens de Nouvelle Terre avaient reconstruit leur pays d'après les rares sources qu'ils en avaient mais toutes remontaient à la haute antiquité. Et c'était une nouvelle ère pharaonique qui se découvrait à nos yeux : Des temples, des sculptures, le culte des chats, des obélisques, et au cœur du désert la reconstruction à l'identique des célèbres pyramides. Et pourtant, dans le ciel, se croisaient d'impressionnants flux de vaisseaux spatiaux et aériens... Une civilisation très avancée plongée dans un décor et des traditions antiques. Une pure merveille entre mémoire et renouveau de ce si vieux et si long empire de l'humanité terrienne.

Mais entre mémoire et renouveau, cette nouvelle Egypte pharaonique gardait dans chaque grain de sable synthétique pour nous le souvenir douloureux des dernières traces de Rory et Amelia Williams. C'était un voyage sentimental. Mais un voyage magnifique qui nous faisait quand même mal. Plus encore quand nous sommes montés tout en haut de la nouvelle pyramide de Gizeh... Nous avons pleurés un peu en rentrant au TARDIS. Ce lieu, que nous n'avions encore jamais vus, ce pays dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler, réveillait quand même en nous ces terribles souvenirs.

" On s'en va, m'a juste dit le Docteur en préparant un nouveau voyage aléatoire sur la console du TARDIS."

Je sentais que contrairement à moi, sur cette planète où il avait déjà été par le passé, il avait perdu ou simplement des souvenirs de vieux compagnons qui l'avaient marqué. Et qui peut-être aussi lui manquait. Il m'a simplement avoué être déjà venu ici deux fois avec "Rose" et "Martha". Et il a aussi parlé d'une "face de boe" qui serait morte dans ses bras... Il n'en pleurait pas. Ça remontait certainement à plusieurs régénérations. Mais il avait quand même hâte de quitter cette planète de Nouvelle Terre. Ça avait une belle étape, un beau mémorial de mes parents et de notre mariage. Mais il était temps d'aller de l'avant.


	41. Day 41

**Jour 1955 :**

Me revoilà chez moi, sur la Lune, à l'université. Je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs. Tout allait pourtant bien quand on a quitté Nouvelle Terre. Le Docteur avait programmé un voyage aléatoire pour ne plus « vivre dans le passé » comme il l'a dit.

On a donc laissé le TARDIS dériver dans le vortex spatio-temporel et on est allé se coucher. Quelle nuit d'ailleurs, le Docteur voulait vraiment oublier ses anciens compagnons, et je dirais ceux qu'il a perdus avant mes parents aussi, autant que moi.

Mais tout a dérapé le lendemain. Aujourd'hui…

A notre réveil, le TARDIS s'était matérialisé quelque part et sans que le Docteur ne regarde où nous étions, pas plus que moi, je suis sortie la première de notre vaisseau spatio-temporel. A l'extérieur, nous étions dans une sorte d'immense ville, faite de gratte-ciels qui couvraient tout l'horizon. Nous étions nous-mêmes au sommet d'une tour où le TARDIS s'était matérialisé. L'air était chaud comme s'il n'était pas naturel, pas à une telle hauteur. La planète ne me rappelait rien. Mais je n'en avais sûrement jamais entendu parler de cette véritable merveille. Parce que ce n'était pas une vraie planète, enfin je ne crois pas, mais en tout cas c'était une immense bibliothèque.

Nous étions tout près de milliers d'étagères, toutes consacrées à des biographies historiques. Je promenais mon regard sur ces étalages de bois et de métal où se mêlaient œuvres de personnalités contemporaines à ce siècle qui me semblait proche du mien et œuvres d'historiens de l'antiquité et du moyen-âge terrien. Les noms des auteurs ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Certains étaient même ceux de mes collègues.

Cette Bibliothèque devait exister peu de temps après mon siècle. Peut-être même que certains de ses livres d'historiens ont été écrits par des collaborateurs de mon propre travail ? Je sortis l'un des livres en reconnaissant le nom de l'auteur qui était l'un de ceux que j'avais étudié quelques années plus tôt quand je commençai mon cursus d'archéologie à l'université lunaire. Je le feuilletai quand le Docteur sortit du TARDIS. Il avait eu du mal à trouver son nœud-papillon à ce qu'il grommelait.

« Quoi ? Dit-il ensuite en me voyant avec ce livre à la main. Repose ce livre, River !

- Pourquoi ? Il existe déjà à mon époque. En fait je l'ai même déjà lu !

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, vieille boite bleue volante ?! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous emmener ici ! River, rentre dans le TARDIS. Maintenant !

- Pourquoi au juste ? Tu pourrais t'expliquer mon petit cœur !

- Spoilers… »

Il m'avait dit d'une façon si ferme de rentrer dans sa boite bleue, et c'était presque avec des larmes qu'il me demandait maintenant d'attendre. Mon avenir qui était son passé, toujours la même histoire… Et moi qui croyait que c'était enfin terminé ces « spoilers », que nous étions à égalité… J'avais oublié que je n'avais pas encore rencontré un Docteur pour qui le nom de « River Song » ne rappellerait rien.

Le Docteur cognait encore contre sa TARDIS avec son poing et répétai qu'il était « trop tôt » et qu'il n'était aussi « pas prêt »… Mais prêt pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Cette planète qui me semblait artificielle, morte,… Cette planète qui me glaçait à présent le sang, cette planète qui avait jeté ce froid entre mon mari et moi…

A l'intérieur du TARDIS, je demandai encore à mon mari de s'expliquer. Mais il serrait les dents et ne voulait rien me dire. J'enrageai. Je détestai quand il ne pouvait rien m'expliquer. Et là, il avait agi si bizarrement, si vivement, et il avait été aussi si effrayé. Ça m'effrayait aussi. J'avais peur de rester dans le TARDIS à présent :

« Si c'est comme ça, ramène-moi sur la Lune, au LIème siècle ! Lui cria-je. »

Il soupira puis me répondit que c'était sûrement mieux comme ça et programma cette destination que je lui avais presqu'ordonnée. Il était aussi triste de me voir partir du TARDIS qu'il en semblait aussi soulagé. Juste avant de me laisser, il m'a embrassé une dernière fois et m'a promis de vite revenir et de ne pas me laisser seule trop longtemps. Qu'il voulait encore voyager avec moi, mais de façon plus occasionnelle à présent. Et plus jamais en laissant son TARDIS décider de notre destination.

La seule que j'avais pour l'instant en tête c'était mon bureau de recherches ou mon petit appartement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'était ce qui m'aiderait le mieux, songeai-je. Et me voici donc revenue dans l'appartement que je loue depuis un an. Je m'y sens autant chez moi que dans le TARDIS ou à une époque à Leadworth. Mais je m'y sens aussi seule. Plus d'Amy et Rory, plus de Docteurs, que ces livres qui s'empilent et un rappel de mon travail d'archéologue. Je devrais me concentrer dessus maintenant. Je sais de toute façon que je le reverrais.

Au moins encore une dernière fois : ce Docteur que je ne veux tellement pas rencontrer, cette rencontre qui va me tuer…


	42. Day 42

**Jour 1974 :**

La Bibliothèque… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Pourtant je commence à me renseigner dessus. On dit que c'est une planète entière qui n'est constituée que d'une immense bibliothèque. Mais apparemment il est difficile de trouver des renseignements dessus. Lux me l'a dit lui-même aujourd'hui quand il est venu présenter sa requête dans mon bureau. Cela fait des jours que je n'avais pas écrit ici et je dois avouer que mes derniers voyages, ou expéditions archéologiques comme je les présente à mes collègues de l'université, suscitent la curiosité et m'ont donné une certaine célébrité dans mon milieu et j'ai peu eu de temps pour écrire tout ce que j'ai fait depuis mon dernier voyage en TARDIS.

Je n'ai pas encore revu le Docteur. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense qu'en acceptant cette enquête archéologique sur cette planète-bibliothèque je vais peut-être avoir la chance de le revoir. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue en prison, à l'attendre en vain chaque nuit comme celle d'avant. Mais ces nuits sans lui, je ne les passe plus seule dans une cellule, je les passe dans mon petit appartement et dans mon lit. Et je lis ce que je peux sur cette Bibliothèque mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de faire plusieurs nuits blanches dans celle de l'université, maintenant. Tant pis si le Docteur voulait me retrouver, il devra attendre que j'en ai terminé avec cette recherche documentaire. Lux semble prêt à monter une vraie expédition. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la diriger en tant que Professeur référent d'archéologie de l'université.


	43. Day 43

**Jour 1981 :**

Voilà une première nuit blanche qui m'a semblé passé très vite. Toujours aucune nouvelle de mon mari mais je ne m'en fais pas. Vu le peu d'informations précises que j'ai trouvé sur cette « Bibliothèque », je pense que j'aurais besoin de son aide. Je le reverrai avant de partir, c'est certain. Je ne partirai pas sans l'avoir revu, je ferais trainer mes recherches pour ça. De toute façon, elles avancent déjà très lentement…

Cette « Bibliothèque » a disparue de façon si rapide et si imprévue et si mystérieuse que peu d'écrits en parlent, des derniers jours avant qu'elle ne soit fermée. Mais Lux semble décidé à y aller. Il sait apparemment où elle était située. Mais ça fait un siècle que tout ce qui l'évoquait a été perdu.

Et dans ces archives obscures, il est quand même difficile de trouver des témoignages sérieux sur sa composition et son fonctionnement. Rien en fait ne semble l'indiquer dans ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'espère quand même que ces recherches sur la Bibliothèque ne vont pas s'éterniser, comme le faisaient mes recherches sur le dernier Seigneur du Temps avant qu'il ne devienne mon époux.

Ça avait bien pris des années, et restait toujours une impasse. Il ne faut pas que cette Bibliothèque soit aussi… insaisissable que ce Seigneur du Temps !


	44. Day 44

**Jour 1982 :**

Et une deuxième nuit blanche pour retrouver une Bibliothèque… Comme c'est ironique quand même. Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu trouver plus de choses sur cette planète où le Docteur ne voulait pas me laisser vagabonder et où il y avait tous ces livres ? Et si ça avait été ça la Bibliothèque ?! Comme je peux être lente d'esprit quand il s'agit de lui ! C'était certainement la Bibliothèque et s'il était si énervé d'y être arrivé « avant l'heure » c'est que nous allions certainement nous y rencontrer dans son passé. Comme quoi, j'avais raison sur ce pressentiment que j'avais que cette Bibliothèque allait encore nous réunir. Je devrais peut-être rentrer à mon appartement maintenant si je suis censée y aller avec son TARDIS…

(…)

J'avais raison. Comme si mon esprit et celui du TARDIS étaient toujours connectés. Mais il ne m'attendait pas devant chez moi. Il m'attendait dans la cour du campus, directement à la sortie de la bibliothèque universitaire. Il avait dû me rechercher directement ou alors il savait déjà que je m'y trouvais. Seulement, il ne m'a pas conduit à la Bibliothèque. Et j'étais si heureuse de le revoir que je ne lui en ai même pas parlé. Le TARDIS se dématérialisait déjà alors que je venais à peine d'y entrer…

Le Docteur nous conduisait sur Terre, vers le XIV ou le XVème siècle dans l'ancien territoire mexicain. Après les pyramides de métal doré de New Agypta, voilà que nous étions devant des pyramides de pierre qui me firent immédiatement comprendre que nous étions remontés au temps de l'empire aztèque. Cette civilisation détruite par les Espagnols était si avancée, plus que beaucoup d'autres postérieures. Le Docteur et moi nous avons visités d'abord la ville où nous nous étions matérialisés, puis nous avons pris le chemin de la jungle et nous en avons ramenés des fèves de cacao. Quel drôle de souvenir quand même, mais j'avais envie de m'en rappeler de ce petit voyage si sympathique après toutes ces nuits blanches de recherche. En retournant au TARDIS, je commençai à le lui expliquer, ces recherches l'intéressaient. Je lui en parlai déjà souvent quand nous avons voyagé ensemble après la mort d'Amy et Rory. Mais c'étaient de vieilles recherches qui n'étaient plus d'actualité. Là, je lui en parlais aussi pour obtenir son avis et ses conseils. Une archéologue pouvait-elle trouver meilleur assistant qu'en son mari, Seigneur du Temps de mille-cinquante-trois ans ?

Eh bien de toute évidence : oui ! Il s'est fermé comme une huitre en m'entendant lui parler de cette Bibliothèque. Au moins j'en suis sûre, maintenant : ça a bien un rapport avec son passé et mon avenir encore entremêlés. Mais il n'a pas pris la peine de me parler de spoilers. Comme s'il pensait que je ne m'en doutais pas…

Il m'a ramené sur la Lune. Devant mon appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il me déposait là. La première fois qu'il y matérialisait son TARDIS. J'hésitai à l'inviter à entrer mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il m'a dit avoir encore mille choses à faire et m'a embrassé plus passionnément que jamais puis j'ai cru voir de nouvelles larmes perler au coin de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il me saluait avant de rentrer dans son TARDIS. Je lui ai dit adieu et il a claqué la porte de sa boite bleue.


	45. Day 45

**Jour 1983 :**

Mes fèves de cacao sous l'oreiller pour me rappeler ce voyage au Mexique aztèque, j'ai mieux dormi que beaucoup d'autres nuits après avoir écrit dans mon journal hier. Même si le Docteur ne veut pas m'aider au sujet de la Bibliothèque, moi, je sais maintenant que ça a de l'importance, plus pour moi que pour Lux certainement.

Alors je vais retourner encore une fois à la bibliothèque de l'université cette nuit. Une nouvelle nuit blanche de recherches pour être complétement prête. Cette expédition, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'elle va être… existentielle.

(…)

Les plans de la Bibliothèques sont tout autant mystérieux que les origines de sa construction. C'est pourtant bien une planète, artificielle. Une planète dont les « continents » étaient séparés par genres de littérature, dont les tours étaient des immenses empilements de salles de lecture et de salles remplies de livres Une véritable merveille. Mais le Docteur ne voulait pas m'aider sur ce coup.

Parce qu'il la connaissait bien cette Bibliothèque, parce qu'elle appartenait à son passé. A notre histoire… Une histoire que j'allais bientôt connaitre, que j'avais hâte de connaitre et principalement parce que cette Bibliothèque comprenait justement autant de secrets sur son fonctionnement, ses origines. Elle m'intriguait, comme si ma vie y était reliée, connectée. Pourtant avant de devenir archéologue et avant d'être River Song, la lecture n'avait jamais été mon passe-temps favori et les livres ne m'avaient jamais attirés comme objets ni les bibliothèques comme lieux.

Mais depuis que j'étais cette nouvelle River Song, depuis que j'avais accepté la requête de ce Lux, un millionnaire à la recherche de cette Bibliothèque et prêt à tout pour la retrouver et avoir la meilleure équipe d'archéologues pour son expédition, je passais mon temps entre les livres, dans les livres. Quelle va être la prochaine étape ? Que va m'apprendre la Bibliothèque ? Il ne me reste que quelques jours pour le découvrir. Mais je crois bien que cette bibliothèque-ci de l'université m'a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait.


	46. Day 46

**Jour 1998 :**

Je ne suis pas retournée à la bibliothèque du campus depuis la dernière nuit où j'avais écrit dans mon journal mais j'avais encore tellement à finir dans mon bureau que même sans mes recherches mes journées étaient chargées. Mais voilà que tout est fini aujourd'hui. Toute ma paperasse, et mes adieux à mes collègues aussi.

Je quitte le campus ce soir, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison pour me détendre avant le départ pour la Bibliothèque. Lux a fini de monter son expédition et nous partons dans deux jours. Alors adieu mon Université de la Lune. Quand je reviendrais je ne serais peut-être plus le même Professeur River Song…


	47. Day 47

**Jour 1999 :**

Je pourrais presque dire que je l'avais senti venir. J'aurais presque pu hier… Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si ça avait été une certitude. Au contraire, je pensais bien ne pas le revoir avant d'être dans la Bibliothèque. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti ainsi la dernière fois qu'il m'avait déposé devant ma maison. Et pourtant non, j'avais quand même raison, pour cette légère impression que j'avais en moi, hier.

Il était bien là, à ma porte, ce soir. Habillé d'un nouveau costume et d'un nœud-papillon que je ne l'avais jamais vu porter. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Son TARDIS matérialisé derrière lui dans la rue devant ma maison dans cette cité lunaire.

« Je te promets quelque chose de fabuleux pour ce soir : les tours chantantes de Durilium, m'a-t-il seulement dit avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'emporter jusqu'à son TARDIS. »

On a commencé par aller dans un cratère de sur Lune, où le TARDIS nous a téléportés dans le temps. Dans le même cratère mais à une autre époque, avant la construction de la cité. Avant peut-être même le premier pas de l'Homme sur le satellite terrestre.

Mais il y avait un petit problème quand même : des extraterrestres avec des armes-laser qui se tiraient dessus. Est-ce que ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient creusé ces cratères ? On faisait quelques pas hors du TARDIS quand on a entendu les premières détonations. Quand j'ai finalement vu ce qui se passait, j'ai couru en arrière pour rejoindre le TARDIS. Le Docteur était sur mes talons mais d'un coup je ne l'ai plus vu.

Quand je retournais ma tête je ne voyais que leurs lasers qui atteignaient presque ma tête. Le TARDIS était enfin là, je me jetai à l'intérieur de la cabine bleue et plongeait sur le Docteur – sans penser à remarquer qu'il ne portait plus le même costume. Et qui s'inquiétait de mon état comme s'il ignorait pourquoi j'étais à terre à ses pieds. Et il avait une excellente raison d'avoir oublié qu'on nous tirait dessus : c'était bien mon mari, mais pas celui de mon temps. Celui de ma première sortie de prison. Je me souvenais de notre premier rendez-vous, un si beau moment… En fait, je n'ai vraiment compris ce qui se passait, que nous nous trouvions en plein paradoxe que quand « mon » Docteur est entré dans ce TARDIS où je m'étais engouffrée par erreur.

Il m'a fait sortir et retourner dans notre vaisseau spatio-temporel après avoir parlé un peu avec son ancien « lui », je l'ai vu revenir dans notre TARDIS. Il semblait larmoyant mais reprit son air sérieux et recalibra son vaisseau avant de lui indiquer la bonne destination. La boite bleue semblait pourtant refuser ces coordonnées. Durilium était donc si difficile à atteindre ? Mon Docteur me promettait vraiment quelque chose d'unique pour cette nuit ! Nous voilà maintenant dans le vortex spatio-temporel et nous sommes en route pour cette planète. Si loin de la Lune et de cette rencontre paradoxale avec nos anciens « nous » encore à l'aube de leur vie de couple. Si loin de mes recherches sur la Bibliothèque et de mon prochain départ pour celle-ci. Nous ne sommes plus que des éternels voyageurs spatio-temporels…

(…)

Durilium valait vraiment tous les éloges que le Docteur lui avait faits. Planète du système Oméga, celle-ci était connue avant tout pour ces célèbres tours chantantes. Mais c'était aussi depuis des millénaires un des plus grands pièges à touristes de cette galaxie. Pourtant, cette nuit-ci, elles ne chantaient que pour nous. Et c'était plus que fabuleux : c'était tout simplement magique.

Les « tours » sont en fait des immenses tubes – aussi hauts que les gratte-ciels de New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York… Et elles sont des tubes de roches, peut-être de magma d'après leur couleur noir mais après tout je suis archéologue, pas géologue… En tout cas, elles étaient alignées et presque colées comme les tubes d'une flute de pan.

Elles « chantent » ou plutôt vibrent grâce au vent mais j'ignore autant que le Docteur comment. C'est juste une des plus grandes merveilles de tout l'univers. Une merveille naturelle devenue la plus incroyable attraction touristique de la planète, le phare de la civilisation qui allait apparaitre des siècles plus tard après ce soir. Parce que nous n'étions pas venus n'importe quand. Le Docteur avait vraiment très bien choisi notre destination : la nuit où les Tours de Durilium ont chantées pour la première fois dans l'air de la planète. Les vibrations résonnaient dans nos oreilles, sifflant dans le vent…

Le Docteur et moi nous nous étions allongés sur le sommet d'une colline proche de ces tours où l'on voyait l'immense flute de pan magmatique ou rocheuse quand on levait les yeux. Mais nous les levions peu… Nous les fermions plutôt en écoutant le chant des tours. Le Docteur en était encore plus ému que moi, j'entendais ces sanglots alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je sentais ses larmes couleur sur mon visage alors qu'il m'embrassait. Je sentais le battement de ses cœurs s'accélérer alors qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine. Qu'il embrassait mes cheveux et qu'il me répétait encore combien il m'aimait. Et il pleurait toujours, il ne retenait plus ses larmes qui inondaient son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui ai-je demandé inquiète.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ce moment est parfait ? »

Je m'étonnais que la seule émotion que ce chant lui inspirait puisse être aussi grande, qu'il puisse y être autant sensible, mais j'étais tout autant chamboulée que lui. Et c'est vrai : c'était un moment parfait Un moment comme il ne pouvait pas y en avoir deux dans une vie. Mais pourquoi me demandait-il ça maintenant ?

Je lui répondais par un langoureux baiser alors que ses bras m'entouraient encore et me serraient contre lui, de plus en plus près, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un en cette nuit parfaite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là comme ça. Ca semblait durer pour toujours. Et pourtant, le chant s'est arrêté. Les Tours se sont tues. Et le Docteur m'a relâché, il a essuyé les larmes de ses joues et il s'est frotté les yeux effaçant la plénitude qui nous avait reliés comme si le seul chant des Tours l'avait créé. Comme si maintenant, un froid, une distance nous séparait…

Il m'a ramené à la maison. Il ne m'a pas embrassé une nouvelle fois, il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras, il ne m'a pas regardé sortir du TARDIS, il n'en est pas sorti non plus. Il n'a pas attendu que je sois rentrée chez moi pour faire dématérialiser sa boite bleue.

Et me revoilà donc à nouveau seule. Seule et fatiguée.

Un voyage dans l'espace jusqu'à une Bibliothèque fermée pour des raisons mystérieuses qui m'intriguaient plus d'heures en heures alors que ce n'étaient plus que des heures qui me séparait de mon départ pour la planète perdue de la Bibliothèque, de cette nouvelle River Song en qui la Bibliothèque allait me transformer. Si loin de cette nuit si merveilleuse au bas des Tours de Durilium…


	48. Day 48

**Jour 2000 :**

Le jour du départ est arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui aussi que je vais rencontrer les autres membres de l'expédition de Lux. Certains sont d'autres archéologues que j'ai moi-même sélectionnés. Mais il y en a encore que je n'ai jamais vu. Et nous allons bientôt partir pour deux semaines de voyage interstellaire.

Mes valises sont prêtes et j'ai tous les résultats de mes recherches en tête. Ce sera sûrement une expédition ordinaire même si la nouveauté, reste dans l'origine de l'expédition et son caractère privé.

L'heure de l'embarquement approche je continuerai d'écrire tout à l'heure.

(...)

Voilà la surface de la Lune qui s'éloigne à l'horizon derrière le hublot de ma cabine.

J'ai déjà tellement vu l'espace, avec mon mari nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout de l'univers... Mais je me sens toujours bizarre dans de tels vaisseaux spatiaux, si... ordinaires...

Nous avons fait connaissance à l'embarquement entre les différents membres de l'équipage et de l'expédition: Il y a le premier Dave, le pilote. Un autre Dave qui se fait appeler "autre Dave" par les autres et qui est un de mes collègues, un jeune qui participe à sa première expédition et qui appréhende ce vol spatial, il y a Anita, une de mes grandes amies et collaboratrice à l'université, Lux évidemment puisque c'est son expédition et aussi que la Bibliothèque a été construite par son grand-père. Miss Evangelista est la dernière de notre groupe, c'est l'assistante personnelle de Monsieur Lux. Elle est la plus jeune d'entre nous et certainement la plus intimidée.

Elle est pourtant jolie et gentille et je pense pleine de bonnes volontés mais proposer ou plutôt exiger de faire signer des "contrats de propriétés des expériences personnelles" que nous vivrons pour Monsieur Lux à notre arrivée dans la navette spatiale n'est pas l'idéal pour se faire des amis... Je suis d'ailleurs la seule à avoir refusé de les signer ces contrats. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. C'est pratiquement moi qui dirige cette expédition...

Lux m'a avoué que sa famille avait conservé le dernier message émis depuis la Bibliothèque et il est des plus mystérieux - et j'avoue mieux comprendre à présent l'intérêt de cette expédition : "4042 sauvés, pas de survivants."

Ça donne froid dans le dos. J'aime ça!

Encore quinze petits jours avant d'atteindre la Bibliothèque et d'en découvrir les sombres secrets...

Comme j'avais dit à mon père: Je suis archéologue, j'adore les morts.


	49. Day 49

**Jour 2014 :**

Ça y est, on y est. La navette vient d'atterrir sur une tour de la Bibliothèque. Tout est comme dans les gravures et les films que nous avons visionnés durant le vol. Et tout est aussi comme dans mes souvenirs de cette planète si spéciale où le TARDIS nous avait emmenés et où le Docteur ne voulait tellement pas que nous restions.

Ce paysage de tours qui s'étendent à l'infini, ce paysage urbain qui ne contient pas d'appartements mais des sections de littérature,... Cette Bibliothèque nous impressionne tous. Mais nous avons du boulot. J'ai envoyé un message mental au papier psychique du Docteur pour lui demander de me rejoindre au plus vite.

Et nous commençons maintenant à creuser un trou pour entrer dans cette tour où notre navette est posée. Nous portons tous ces immenses combinaisons blanches que nous avions déjà pour le voyage-aller dans l'espace. Nous ressemblons quand même peu à des archéologues comme ça, je trouve.

Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui nous attend dans les tréfonds de la plus grande Bibliothèque de tout l'univers. Viens vite, Sweetie.


	50. Day 50

**Jour 2015 :**

Tout le monde meurt un jour… J'ai toujours cru que c'était vrai. Mais être la femme du dernier des Seigneur du Temps ça fait changer les possibilités. Et je me retrouve donc ici, là où tout se finit. Morte. Et pourtant toujours en vie, consciente, et pouvant écrire dans cette version virtuelle du cher journal de bord de mon mariage qui m'accompagne depuis mon premier jour en tant que River Song.

Et j'avais raison : la Bibliothèque a bien été l'une des clés de mon existence et de ma relation avec le Docteur. Les deux ont de toute façon toujours été liées d'une façon que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre, même dans la mort. Même alors que tout le chemin a été arpenté…

Je viens de coucher mes trois enfants virtuels. Être mère… Voilà quelque chose que je n'avais envisagé. Ma seule expérience maternelle revenait après tout à ma meilleure amie, que j'ai d'ailleurs plus élevée que le contraire…

Et pourtant, je suis bien une nouvelle River Song depuis la Bibliothèque : un fantôme, une River Song éternelle, hantant pour toujours la mémoire de la plus grande des bibliothèques de l'univers entier. Et une River Song dont la vie a pris fin.

Une River Song qui a accepté sa fin… Une fin qui n'en est pas une grâce à mon cher mari. Il n'abandonne jamais…

Déjà, j'aurais dû dire que j'avais trouvé son tournevis sonique dans la poche de mon manteau après notre voyage à Durilium, je le gardais précieusement, pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être oublié, estimant que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'essentiel. Et pourtant… Il savait Il avait toujours su. Il avait pleuré son deuil à Durilium, il m'y avait emmené pour me dire au revoir, il m'avait donné son tournevis sonique parce qu'il y avait mis un dispositif pour garder l'essence de mon esprit après ma mort Et ce Docteur qui m'a rejoint dans la Bibliothèque, avec sa compagne Donna Noble, a utilisé ce tournevis pour me « sauvegarder » dans l'esprit de CAL – Charlotte Abigail Lux, la tante décédée de l'instigateur de ma dernière expédition archéologique qui est en réalité l'ordinateur central de la Bibliothèque.

Voilà son si grand secret : elle a été construite après la mort de cette petite fille par son père pour contenir son esprit et la garder immortelle. Au milieu de tous les livres qui n'aient jamais existé… Quelle fin unique, quelle fin magnifique ! Et mon cher Docteur m'a réservé la même. Une vie éternelle. Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ? Quand notre imagination peut nous donner tout ce que l'on veut ? Quand on est prisonnier d'un rêve ? Quand nous n'avons plus de corps mais un esprit qui ne mourra, lui, jamais ? Je n'en avais jamais rêvé. Mais il ne sait pas s'arrêter. Il ne sait pas dire non. Et me voici ici… J'aime cet endroit, il est beau, il est calme. Un véritable paradis.

Et puis, je ne suis pas seule comme dans une tombe. Je suis avec mes collègues, Dave et Anita, il y a aussi l'autre Dave, le pilote, et puis Miss Evangelista. Après les terribles épreuves que nous réservait la Bibliothèque, nous sommes plus unis que jamais. Une amitié éternelle, fraternelle. Tout comme avec nos nouveaux hôtes : le Docteur Moon, la lune de la Bibliothèque qui servait en fait d'antivirus pour l'esprit de cette petite fille si extraordinaire : C.A.L Charlotte Abigail Lux nous a tous sauvés, elle a construit ce paradis, elle nous a offert une nouvelle vie, une vie éternelle tout comme la sienne. Elle a aussi sauvegardé les 4042 personnes qui se trouvaient dans la Bibliothèque au moment où celle-ci a émis son dernier message et a été désertée pendant un siècle. Toutes ces personnes sont maintenant saines et sauves, dans le monde réel. Grâce à moi, mon sacrifice, et aussi au Docteur quand même.

Ah ce Docteur… Rien que pour lui, la Bibliothèque était mon dernier paradis. Il avait pour la première fois de nos voyages ces yeux si jeunes, si pétillants, et si curieux à mon sujet. Parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas. J'y étais enfin arrivée, à ce jour que je savais fatidique : celui où il me rencontrerait. Où je saurais tout de lui et où lui, mon futur mari, n'aurait jamais entendu le nom de River Song… Un Docteur d'une autre régénération. Certainement celle juste d'avant.

Un grand, brun, au corps si mince, au costume bleu couvert d'un long manteau marron, avec des sortes de baskets aux pieds, parfaites pour courir,… Il avait aussi ce visage, ces yeux, ces expressions si jeunes. Il refusait de me croire, il s'interrogeait sur moi, il ne reconnaissait pas mes surnoms, il ne reconnaissait pas mon visage, il ne reconnaissait pas mon nom. Pire : il ne me connaissait pas.

J'ai dû lui murmurer son propre nom à l'oreille. Je sais bien que je n'en avais pas le droit, que c'était le pire des « spoilers » que de lui révéler qui j'étais. Qui d'autre que son épouse pouvait connaitre son vrai nom, celui qu'il cachait derrière son titre choisi de Docteur ? Personne… Il a toujours su qui j'étais pour lui. Il s'en est toujours douté.

Autant que moi, j'avais compris que le jour où il me verrait pour la première fois serait celui où je le verrais pour la dernière fois… Et nous y voilà. Adieu, Docteur… Adieu pour toujours, mon petit cœur.

(…)

Je n'y aurais jamais cru et pourtant ce n'étaient pas encore nos derniers adieux ! J'ai été téléportée autour d'une table, dans un rêve où j'avais été convoquée en fait. Il y avait de vieux amis du Docteur : Jenny, sa femme la Silurienne Madame Vastra, et en face de moi, la jeune compagne que le Docteur s'était trouvée des siècles après ma mère et mon père. Des siècles après notre dernier voyage dans l'espace et le temps… Et elle s'appelle Clara. Clara Oswald. Je me sens liée à elle…

Elle est tout autant impossible dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur que je ne le suis moi-même. Elle est spéciale. Et elle l'ignore encore. Mais je crois qu'elle va le découvrir. Je vais rester attachée à elle. Le tombeau du Docteur a été découvert. Et je dois le suivre jusqu'à Trenzalore, enfin y téléporter mon enveloppe psychique toujours connectée à l'esprit de Clara. CAL sera d'accord, j'en suis certaine.

Je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas la seule vie du Onzième qui est en jeu. C'est celle de mon Docteur pour tous les visages qu'il n'a jamais eu. C'est mon propre passé qui risque d'être effacé. C'est ma propre existence… Trop est en jeu. Je dois l'accompagner dans son tombeau depuis ma propre tombe.

La Bibliothèque n'est pas encore mon caveau, je peux toujours te sauver. Nous sauver, sauver nos vies et notre amour. J'arrive, Sweetie.

(…)

La Grande Intelligence… J'avais donc raison sur le danger. Mes remarques ont permis à Clara et au Docteur de sauver leurs amis. Et dire son nom au vieux TARDIS mort devant nous a permis de l'ouvrir. Sans moi, il ne l'aurait jamais fait et ils seraient tous morts. Et voilà que nous étions à l'intérieur. Le TARDIS n'avait plus rien de l'être-machine qui m'avait tout appris, de ma vieille amie. Elle était morte, elle souffrait pourtant encore, elle était vide de tout espoir.

Au cœur de la première salle, à la place de la rassurante console qui avait eu tant d'apparences différentes au fil du temps et qui nous avait conduits d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, se dressait la colonne bleue désarticulée et flamboyante d'un fil ADN de Seigneur du Temps : la ligne temporelle complète, achevée, de mon époux.

Après que la Grande Intelligence se soit jetée à l'intérieur pour la détruire, tuer les Docteurs dans chacune de leurs Régénérations en même temps, le faire mourir des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois, le torturer avant de le faire disparaitre, tout changer dans le cours du temps… C'est Clara après qui s'est sacrifiée.

Elle s'est jetée à son tour dans la ligne spatio-temporelle du Docteur. Elle s'est divisée en centaines d'échos pour le sauver.

Mon mari était désespéré. Il croyait avoir encore perdu sa compagne. Une de trop, je crois. Mais elle était sa fille impossible. Et le Docteur a toujours été bien plus impossible. Il m'a attrapé mon bras, pourtant immatériel et invisible hormis pour Clara… Mais il le tenait dans sa poigne, il me fixait comme s'il me voyait.

Parce qu'il me voyait, il m'avait toujours vu, mais il avait trouvé trop douloureux – pour lui – de me parler. Il voulait sauter et sauver Clara. Il voulait la sauver, ne pas l'abandonner. Je lui ai demandé de me dire, s'il m'avait vraiment aimé, adieu comme si nous allions nous revoir. Je voulais l'entendre me le dire au moins une fois.

Il s'est alors reculé, il m'a souri et m'a ensuite juste dit « A bientôt, Professeur River Song ». Je lui ai répondu avec un grand sourire « à la prochaine fois, Docteur ». Et ensuite, je lui ai dit d'une façon mystérieuse que si Clara était morte, j'aurais dû disparaitre puisque j'étais liée psychiquement avec elle et non avec lui.

« Comment ? M'a-t-il demandé.

- Spoilers… Lui-ai juste répondu avant de lui dire « au revoir » une dernière fois. »

C'était mon dernier spoiler. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, mon Docteur, celui qui m'avait aimé, épousé, dit adieu et accepté que je sois définitivement partie de sa vie. Qui avait appris à vivre encore après Durilium, et moi qui avais désormais pris le partie de ne plus vivre sans lui après la Bibliothèque. Et me voilà de retour dans mon propre caveau Trenzalore était le tombeau de ma vie avec le Docteur…


End file.
